Dos Chicos Un Camino
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Ginny termino con su novio pero nunk pensò que esto le cambiaria la vida por completo a ella y dos personas mas....
1. El Odio de las Hufflepuff

**CAPITULO # 1**

**EL ODIO DE LAS HUFFLEPUFF**

- mira esto no va a funcionar, no eres tu soy yo, no te merezco, han sido unos 3 meses muy lindos pero esto no da para mas- le decía una pelirroja de 15 años a un galante chico de Hufflepuff  
- pero Ginny no entiendo, que es lo que sucede??- preguntó el chico con una gran tristeza- yo te quiero, sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?  
- si, si, si- dijo algo exasperada la pelirroja realmente quería terminar con esto rápido, le dolía terminar con un chico tan guapo, pero el problema era- no te quiero Andrew, lo siento, lo intenté pero no pude  
El chico abrió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna así que la cerró y bajó la cabeza, Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces camino en dirección contraria al chico y se fue a su sala común.

-hola Ginny, que te paso??- preguntó Hermione cuando vio a su amiga y cuñada entrar por el retrato  
-nada, no pasa nada- contestó algo apagada sentándose en la mesa donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione  
- segura?- cuestiono Ron tocándole la frente- al menos no tienes fiebre...  
- es solo que... terminé con Andrew- explicó Ginny con la cabeza agachada  
- cuanto tiempo duraron??- preguntó Harry provocando que Ginny se sonrojara pero no lo notó puesto que aún seguía con la cabeza agachada  
- tres meses- respondió  
- bueno al menos fue más tiempo que Jasón de Slytherin- dijo Hermione  
- y Michael de Ravenclaw- dijo Ron  
- y Colin- dijo esta vez Harry  
Ginny levantó la cabeza al ver lo gracioso que le parecían sus noviazgos a sus amigos y hermano.  
-bueno y cual va a ser el próximo?- preguntó Hermione  
-sí de que casa, vas a tener que repetirlas por que no hay mas- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa  
-sí, quien es el próximo?- preguntó Harry algo serio y mirando a los ojos de Ginny  
- tu Harry, tu eres el próximo- dijo Ginny sonriendo, Harry levantó una ceja y le sonrió intrigado  
-eso no se puede Ginny, Harry tiene novia- dijo Ron muy alegre, Ginny le sonríe a su hermano- ah! Era una broma!!  
- sí hermano, claro que es una broma- mentía Ginny- me voy a la cama, buenas noches.  
Al llegar a su cuarto tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces ya que aquella confesión disimulada que le había hecho a Harry le había acelerado el corazón a mil. Abrió su diario y sacó una foto que tenía de Harry el cual salía con su uniforme de Quidittch, sudado, sonrojado, sonriendo ( bueno las fans de Harry imagínense lo repapito que estaba) en pocas palabras para chuparse los dedos.  
- ojalá tu fueras el próximo mi amado Harry Potter- le dijo Ginny a la foto, le dio un beso y se acostó a dormir.

----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Ginny nunca imaginó las repercusiones que tendría el haber terminado con uno de los chicos mas guapos y queridos de Hufflepuff.  
-es esa?  
-si es esa...  
- que se a creído esta...  
Decía un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff. Ginny camino lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el comedor y por donde pasaba habían chicas de Hufflepuff señalándola e insultándola.  
-hola chicos...- saludo Ginny tirándose en un puesto de la mesa.  
- así que... te enteraste de la pelirroja que termino con uno de los chicos mas cotizados de Hogwarts- le dijo Ron a Harry a manera de broma.  
-si por allí escuche cierto comentario de unas chicas de Hufflepuff  
-Ginny estas bien?- preguntó Hermione  
- sí, es solo que me toca transformaciones con ellos ahora..  
- bueno Ginny...- comenzó a decir Harry pero alguien le tapó los ojos- hola Liz...  
- cómo sabías que era yo??- preguntó una chica de cabello largo negro y ojos celestes de Ravenclaw ( valla! Que obsesión con las Ravenclaw eh?)- hola chicos... hola amor- esto último lo dijo dándole un tierno beso a Harry  
- me voy- dijo Ginny esas escenas eran como punzadas en su corazón  
- pero si no has comido nada- reclamó Ron algo preocupado  
-no tengo hambre- dijo Ginny recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del comedor  
- Ginny, Ginny!! Espérame!!- le gritaba un chica rubia de ojos miel  
- ah! Hola Anna, por que no me levantaste??- preguntó a su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto  
- es que te veías tan linda dormida abrazada a la foto de Harry- respondió Anna con una sonrisa picara, lo que provocó que su pelirroja amiga se sonrojara- ya me enteré lo de Andrew- Ginny bajo la mirada- aún no puedo creer que estés con semejantes galanes y todos los dejes por Harry, sabes el no te merece amiga...  
-pero...  
-pero nada, él tiene novia, cuando vas a ver eso...  
Las dos Gryffindor entraron al aula de transformaciones provocando que las chicas de Hufflepuff comenzaran a murmurar. Ginny divisó en los primeros puestos a Andrew, estaba cabizbajo y con una expresión vacía.  
- vamos a sentarnos acá atrás por favor Anna..  
- esta bien!

La clase de transformaciones no pudo ser peor, todo Hufflepuff la miraba con odio y le hechizaban sus plumas, pergaminos y de todo lo que tuviera, perdieron varios puntos con tal de vengar a un Andrew destrozado, el cual varias veces miró hacia atrás para ver a Ginny.

- bueno la siguiente hora el libre, que hacemos??- preguntó Anna al terminar la clase  
- pobre Andrew  
- que se ha creído esta al dejarlo...  
Pasaban diciendo otro grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff  
- yo me voy a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo de pociones y tu??  
- ya lo hice, yo me voy a la sala común, suerte- le dijo a la pelirroja al ver pasar a otro grupo de chicas señalando y meneando la cabeza.  
- si!- afirmo ella con un hilo de voz

Al llegar a la biblioteca ve a un grupo e chicas de Hufflepuff, así que busca la silla mas alejada y recuerda de una mesa de cuatro puestos que esta detrás de un estante de libros, camina lo mas oculta posible para que no la vieran y al llegar a la mesa ve que no es la única con esa idea, ya que había alguien sentado el la cabeceara de la mesa leyendo un libro.  
_- que hace Malfoy aquí??-_ pensó Ginny- _mejor me voy antes de que me diga algo_- pero al darse la vuelta vio entrando a la biblioteca a otro grupo de Hufflepuff solo que estas estaban acompañadas de —_Andrew! no, lo que me faltaba, mejor me siento aquí, igual Malfoy esta halla y yo acá_- terminó de pensar y se sentó, sacó sus libros, pergaminos y plumas rápidamente y comenzó a hacer el trabajo.

Draco levantó la cabeza y ve a Ginny sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.  
-_LA WEASLY! Hoy no estoy de ánimos para molestarla_- pensó Draco y bajo la cabeza para continuar con su lectura. A los pocos segundos vuelve a subir la mirada, la observa detenidamente- _ese cabello que color!!, no se pierde en una multitud a pesar de que es lindo, como brilla, em... que estoy pensando... que graciosa se ve su nariz desde este ángulo y sus labios tan carnosos... que forma tan delicada de escribir, es muy linda.. que cosas pienso.. ES LA PEQUE–A COMADREJA!!!, ES UNA WEASLY!!_- Draco vuelve a posar su mirada en el libro- _para el año 492 fue... que rico huele... es su perfume??...-_ se preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

_ok! Uno de los ingredientes es..._- de repente Ginny siente un escalofrío y sube la mirada topándose con los ojos grises de Draco el cual no hace ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por dejar de mirarla

_-oh! No! me pillo viéndola_- pensó algo desesperado- _pero seguiré mirándola para intimidarla... que lindo son sus ojos le van bien con sus pecas...-_ Ginny bajó la mirada y continuó escribiendo- _uff!! De la que me salve..._

- _que hace el pedante de Malfoy mirándome??...lo último que necesito ahora es discutir con él-_ pensó la Gryffindor, algo exasperada mira hacia donde Draco pero él ya no estaba allí.

- de quien te escondes Weasly??- preguntó el Slytherin sentándose en una silla junto a ella  
- que te importa!!- contestó ella groseramente, definitivamente si no eran la Hufflepuff tenía que ser Malfoy, el cual se sorprendió un poco de la grosería de Ginny pero luego empezó a intrigarle su actitud, así que comenzó a ver sus pergaminos y lo que había escrito.  
- y que estas haciendo?- preguntó Malfoy esperando otra reacción de la chica la cual lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-_calma Ginny, no dejes que este te exaspere_- se decía a si misma, respiró hondo y contestó lo más serena que pudo- un trabajo de pociones  
De repente se escucha el cuchicheo de muchachas y Ginny sin pensarlo tira sus pergaminos al suelo, Draco hace un intento por agacharse a recogerlos  
- no déjalo! Yo los recojo- dijo Ginny rápidamente metiéndose de bajo de la mesa  
_- que está haciendo ella allá abajo_- pensaba Draco hasta que vio a tres chicas de Hufflepuff pararse en la estantería que cubre la mesa  
- Sí!, la Weasly esa!!- decía una chica buscando un libro  
- ayer? Pero que desgraciada y el que estaba tan enamorado...  
- le viste la cara de tristeza que tenía... pobrecito  
- sinceramente no se que le vio a esa, digo es una cualquiera  
- ella fue la que estuvo con Michael de Ravenclaw  
-Si! Esa misma y también estuvo con uno de su propia casa  
- y de Slytherin... osea es una cualquiera, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hace para que ellos se fijen en esa- dijo la que estaba buscando el libro y al voltearse se encuentra con la mirada de odio de Malfoy- vamonos chicas, ya encontré el libro.

Cuando las tres Hufflepuff se fueron Draco bajo la cabeza y ve a Ginny sentada bajo la mesa con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas, él bajo y se sentó a su lado.  
- _lo que me faltaba, que Malfoy escuchara eso, ahora debe estar muerto de la risa, pensando en como insultarme... que rico huele!, a caso es la colonia de él??-_ pensó Ginny levantando la cabeza su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, miró a su lado y ve a Draco a su lado.  
-Draco?, lo han visto?- preguntaba Pansy Parkinson, la voz de ella se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca  
- mira Malfoy...- empezó a decir Ginny pero Draco le pone la mano en la boca y con los ojos le suplica que no hable  
-agg!! Aquí no esta! Estúpidas de Hufflepuff...- maldecía Pansy, dio una vuelta por los alrededores y se fue exasperada  
Ginny gentilmente agarró la mano de Draco y se la quitó de su boca  
-Así que te escondes de tu novia Malfoy!  
- y tu de las chicas de Hufflepuff- respondió el con una sonrisa de triunfo  
Los dos rieron, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Draco la mira fijamente a los ojos al igual que Ginny, cada uno siente la respiración del otro que poco a poco iba aumentando su ritmo.  
_-que_ _me pasa?? Es muy linda_- pensaba Draco perdiéndose en los ojos de Ginny, sonrojándose un poco  
-_valla que es guapo!...-_ pensó Ginny dejándose llevar por los ojos grises de Draco, sonrojándose también  
-_ES UNA WEASLY!!  
- ES UN MALFOY!!  
_Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran despertado, voltean sus miradas a otra parte y subieron desconcertados a las sillas  
- nunca pensé que fueras toda una rompe corazones Weasly!- dijo Draco con una sonrisa picara, Ginny se sonrojo nuevamente- así mismo dejaste a Jasón- dijo levantándose de la mesa- hay que tener cuidado contigo!- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. 

Ginny quedo como flotando en las nubes  
-que acaba de pasar??- se preguntó ante la extraña actitud de Draco  
A lo lejos escucha discusiones y al asomarse ve a Draco discutiendo con Harry, la pelirroja recogió sus cosas rápidamente y fue hacia donde sus amigos.  
- que pasa Hermione??- pregunta la pelirroja al llegar a la mesa. Draco apunto de tirar una maldición a Harry ve a Ginny sentada al lado de Hermione.  
- lo dejaremos para otra ocasión Potter!- dijo muy enojado, antes de irse mira a Ginny, la cual estaba sorprendida de la extraña actitud del rubio, lo ve salir de la biblioteca y a la vez siente que un par de ojos verdes la miran, haciendo que se sonroje sin poder evitarlo... no cuando es Harry quien la ve.

Harry estaba incrédulo ante la actitud del Slytherin.  
-_pero por que miró a Ginny??-_ se preguntó volteándose para ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo la cual estaba aérea viendo como Malfoy salía de la biblioteca, de repente ve que ella se sonroja- _se sonrojo?? Por Malfoy?? No puede ser... que esta pasando aquí!!-_ pensó sentándose frente a la pelirroja- todo bien Ginny- pregunto algo molesto  
-Sí!- afirma ella _"por que no puedo dejar de sonrojarme cuando Harry me ve o me habla"-_ voy al comedor a almorzar  
- te acompaño!!- se ofreció Harry saliendo con ella y dejando a Ron y Hermione en al biblioteca

-estúpido Potter!! Lo pude haber destruido!!- pensaba Draco camino al comedor- por que no lo hice?- la imagen de Ginny sonrojada y tan cerca de él apareció en su mente, el rubio se estremeció un poco- no, no fue por ella, ella no es nadie para mi...- pero al recordarla nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse- NO! NO! fue por que hoy no estoy de humor, eso es todo- se engañaba a si mismo, entró al comedor y se sentó junto a su amigo Blaise Zabini.


	2. Clases para los TIMMOS

**CAPITULO # 2  
CLASES PARA LOS TIMMOS  
**

- y… como te fue, despejaste tu mente, te libraste de ella?  
- ah?- Draco estaba aún en el aire al parecer todo lo había hecho mecánicamente  
- que si te libraste de ella??  
- Sí!, si pero por poco no, apareció en la biblioteca...

FLASH BACK  
- y esas ojeras amigo!- le pregunta Blaise a Draco al terminar la clase de pociones  
-Draco necesito hablar contigo, ven después del almuerzo- dijo Snape a su alumno favorito  
-Sí!- respondió él antes de salir del salón con Blaise  
- Draco! Amorcito!!!- le gritaba Pansy al rubio por los pasillos corriendo para alcanzarlo  
Draco se oculto con Blaise en un pasillo y la vio pasar desesperada  
- mis ojeras son por ella, Blaise no la soporto!!, no me deja tranquilo- explicó el rubio recostándose a una pared- lo peor es que esta por todas partes!!  
- bueno eso te pasa por andar con alguien de tu propia casa- dijo Blaise riendo por la situación de su amigo- pero Draco tu no habías terminado con ella anoche??  
- si!! Pero me esta buscando para que nos "reconciliemos"… esta loca!! Yo no vuelvo con ella...  
- Draco, Draco!!- gritaba Pansy pasando de largo por el pasillo donde los dos Slytherin  
-me voy a la biblioteca tal vez me libre de ella por un par de horas- dijo Draco algo enojado  
- suerte!- le dijo Blaise al oir que la voz de Pansy se acercaba nuevamente.

Fin del Flash Back

- pero no te vio!  
- no, me metí debajo de la mesa con...- pero Draco dejo de hablar  
- con?...- pregunto Blaise intrigado  
Draco dio un gran suspiro, Blaise era su mejor amigo desde primer año, ya estaba aburrido de la compañía de sus gorilas, a ellos no los consideraba amigos como a Blaise ya que este lo conocía como la palma de su mano y viceversa.  
-Gin...- trató de decir pero la vio entrar junto a Harry

- valla y ahora esta con Harry Potter?? Que desvergonzada- escuchó decir a una chica de Hufflepuff. Harry miró a Ginny, Ginny miró a Harry y se echaron a reír ante el comentario  
- valla ya nos emparejaron- dijo Harry aún riendo y sentándose en la mesa  
- te dije que eras el siguiente- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa- que pensara tu novia si escucha esto Harry?  
- Liz! Tienes razón, voy a buscarla ahora vuelvo- dijo levantándose, la vio sentada en su mesa, así que fue hacia ella.  
A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, nuevamente sintió el escalofrió, la última vez que lo había sentido fue cuando Malfoy la estaba mirando, miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio un par de ojos grises mirándolo.

-Supongo que vas a decir Ginny Weasly!- dijo Blaise despertando a Draco que parecía que estaba como en un trance  
- em.. si!- dijo sirviéndose comida en el plato  
- lo que me asombra es que ibas a decir Ginny  
- no es cierto!  
-si! Dijiste Gin...  
-no! yo iba a decir Weasly!  
-claro! IBAS!! Por que lo que hiciste fue decir..  
-Draco mi amor!!- dijo Pansy abrazando a Draco por la espalda, Draco involuntariamente miró hacia Ginny la cual estaba mirándolo, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada  
- Pansy!! Déjame!- dijo el rubio tratando de quitársela de encima  
- mi amor! Te prometo no ser celosa, te prometo hacerte feliz todas las noches!!- dijo Pansy casi gritando, varios estudiantes se voltearon a ver hacia Draco y Pansy  
- esto es humillante!- dijo Blaise tapándose la cara con la mano  
- si no me haces caso seguiré gritando cosas vergonzosas- le susurró la chica al rubio en el oído  
- esta bien! Esta bien!- aceptó el chico incrédulo de que ella lo estuviera amenazando- pero salgamos!  
Draco se levantó de la mesa y Pansy lo tomó de la mano muy sonreída  
_- valla! Que es un idiota!-_ pensó Ginny- pero a mi que me importa si ellos vuelven o terminan, es Malfoy!!

-a ver! Que quieres Pansy!- dijo Draco recostándose en la puerta de un aula que no usan desde hace muchos años  
- entremos!- sugirió ella, cuando entraron Pansy lo besó, lo llevó hasta una silla y lo sentó sin dejar de besarlo, Draco al casi sentirse que se asfixiaba se la quitó de encima  
- que haces??- preguntó el rubio muy enojado- ya te dije que esto...- pero se quedo con la boca abierta, sin articular palabra; Pansy se había desvestido por completo frente a él ( a pesar de que Pansy no me cae bien hay que aclarar que la muchacha no era fea, solo insoportable, ok ; )  
- me decías Draquito...-dijo Pansy acercándose lentamente a él, cuando estuvo frente a él lo tomo por la corbata y lo levantó, lentamente lo acercó a ella y lo besó.

-rápido Anna!!- le gritaba una pelirroja a su mejor amiga  
-para Ginny, creo que voy a vomitar!  
-eso te pasa por comer demasiado y aún no entiendo como estas tan delgada- su amiga encogió los hombros y entraron al salón de pociones  
-Weasly! Applett! En vista de que han sido las últimas en llegar, se sientan en la primera fila- ordenó Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa, las chicas hicieron lo que les ordeno- van a seguir con las 14 pociones de la clase pasada, les faltan 7 por hacer-  
Los alumnos comenzaron hacer su trabajo, cuando entra Draco a la mazmorra.

-oh! No! es Malfoy que hace aquí??- se preguntó Ginny algo nerviosa y sin notarlo se le cayeron unos frascos. Draco que pasaba junto a ella se agachó a recogerlos y se los dio con una sonrisa amable que hizo que la chica se estremeciera.- _por que estoy nerviosa ES MALFOY!!  
- que hago sonriéndole a la Weasly!!-_ pensó el Slytherin para luego hablarle — cuida tus cosas Weasly no creo que tus padres tengan plata para comprarte otras  
- que te importa lo que yo haga con mis cosas Malfoy!!  
-Weasly!! 10 puntos menos, yo no la mandé hablar sino a trabajar- dijo Snape mordazmente lo que provocó la sonrisa de triunfo de Draco pero se borró rápidamente al ver la cara de tristeza de Ginny

-y que quería Snape??- preguntó Blaise su amigo de camino a C.C.M.  
- un trabajo que quiere hacer con la gente de quinto!- explico tranquilamente  
- la gente de quinto de Slytherin?  
- aún no lo se!... pero tu me vas ayudar... fueron ordenes del profesor- dijo al ver que su amigo hacia una mueca de fastidio  
- seremos los únicos??  
- no, escogió a dos de cada casa- respondió con la vista perdida hacia el bosque  
- te imaginas que nos toque con la gente de Gryffindor- dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa, Draco encogió los hombros  
- que tiene de especial la gente de Gryffindor??- preguntó el rubio al ver la sonrisa de Blaise  
- para mi nada... pero para ti... yo creo que si- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa picara y guiñándole el ojo  
- que insinúas!!  
- yo nada que no tenga que ver con cierta pelirroja- Draco abrió los ojos como plato  
- esta escuchando Malfoy??- preguntó Hagrid  
- No!!- contesto groseramente el rubio- voy a la enfermería — informó caminando hacia el castillo- _que le pasa a Blaise insinuando que a mi me interesa esa pobretona-_ pensó mientras que caminaba hacia la enfermería, una vez parado frente a la enfermería- que hago aquí?? No estoy enfermo, mejor me voy a mi habitación, necesito dormir...- al comenzar a caminar ve a Ginny con la mano izquierda vendada caminando hacia la enfermería.

_-auch! Me duele demasiado, ay! No! Malfoy!-_ pensó la Gryffindor escondiendo la mano- que me ves Malfoy??  
-que escondes??  
- no te interesa!!  
Draco se acercó a ella y le pone sus manos en los hombros la cual siente como su corazón se acelera, las manos del chico bajaron lentamente acariciando tiernamente los brazos de ella, ya la pobre Ginny estaba ida en otro mundo, hasta que sintió un dolor y al reaccionar ve como las manos de Malfoy habían llegado hacia las suyas.  
- que te paso en la mano??- preguntó con tono preocupado  
- y crees que te lo voy a decir, jaja, no me hagas reír  
- te calló la poción encima!  
- déjame en paz Malfoy!- dijo bruscamente la Gryffindor apartando sus manos de las de Draco  
- es increíble cuan agresiva puedes llegar a ser Ginny  
- y es increíble cuan est... un momento... me llamaste Ginny- la cara de asombro de ella era indescriptible en cambio Draco sonreía complacido  
- adiós Pelirroja!- se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny parecía petrificada, solo escuchaba los pasos de Draco alejarse por el pasillo  
-Ginny? Ginny? Estas bien querida...  
Estas palabras sacaron a la chica de su trance momentáneo  
-ah?, si! Si! Em... es la mano Madame Pomfrey- dijo Ginny enseñándole la mano a la enfermera  
-oh! Ya veo, pasa hija, pasa- invitó amablemente la enfermera

- QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO!!- gritó Draco acostado en su cama  
- no lo se amigo! Pero irte de clases así nada mas no creo que sea un buena idea- respondió Blaise parado en la puerta de la habitación  
-yo se que ese semigigante idiota no le importa!  
-aja! Pero irte por Ginny... bueno...  
-bueno q??... YO NO ME FUI POR ELLA!!!, YO NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE ELLA IBA A LA ENFERMERIA TAMBIEN!!!- gritó el rubio para luego taparse la boca y comenzó a negar desesperadamente con la cabeza.  
- así te la encontraste en la enfermería- dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa acercándose a la cama de su amigo- y que le pasó??- Draco dejo de negar y solo encogió los hombros- y que pasó entre ustedes??- Draco apartó las manos de la boca y miró a los ojos de su amigo- con que nada eh?... y entonces cual es tu enojo, acaso...querías que pasara algo??  
- no- respondió él con un hilo de voz  
- que te ha hecho esta chica para que te tenga así??  
- ASI COMO?? YO ESTOY BIEN, YO ESTOY NORMAL, YO ODIO A LA WEASLY Y A SU HERMANO Y AL ESTUPIDO HUERFANO Y A LA MUGRIENTA SANGRE SUCIA!!!!  
-Muy bien, muy bien era solo una pregunta... hacía falta gritar??  
- estoy harto que estemos hablando de ella!!  
-muy bien!  
-deja de decir eso!!  
- vamos donde Snape pues!  
- a que??  
-nos esta llamando, a eso vine pero tu no aguantaste las ganas de hablar  
de tu enamorada...  
-Ya cállate!!

Los dos se encaminaron al salón de pociones  
- oh! Mira es Weasly!- dijo Blaise mirando hacia atrás  
- donde??- preguntó Draco dándose la vuelta- eres un idiota  
- y tu un soquete! Donde? Donde!! — se burlaba Blaise de su amigo  
Al llegar al salón de pociones el profesor no estaba pero no eran los únicos en el salón, habían un chico y una chica de Hufflepuff, dos chicas de Ravenclaw y  
-la sangre sucia y el huérfano- susurró con desprecio Draco  
La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió para darle paso a Snape  
- la situación es esta- comenzó a explicar Snape con un tono de mal humor- como ustedes saben doy clases extras a los alumnos de quinto para que estén preparado para los TIMMOS- todos los alumnos asintieron- este año a causa de una situación personal no voy a poder hacerlo, es por eso que ustedes van a reunirse con un salón de quinto dos veces a la semana, esta claro o debo cambiar de alumnos??  
-esta claro!!- dijeron en coro  
-Potter, Malfoy y Zabini acomoden su horario para que no les moleste con las prácticas de quidittch... las clases son de dos horas después de la cena... si, Señorita Granger- dijo con tono fastidiado el amado profesor digo em... el profesor Snape  
- las clases las damos en nuestra sala común o en algún salón...- preguntó la chica alegóricamente pero la emoción se le fue al suelo al ver una extraña sonrisa en el profesor  
- quien le ha dicho que darán clases a su propia casa??  
- yo pensé...  
- pues se equivocó Granger y si estuviéramos en clases hace tiempo le hubiese quitado puntos... las clases se darán en las diferentes mazmorras, Gryffindor osea usted y Potter le darán clases a quinto de Hufflepuff.. el Señor Welch y la señorita Bastón le serán clases a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, las señoritas Cannon y Litford le darán clases a Slytherin y los señores Malfoy y Blaise le darán clases a Gryffindor  
Harry miró con odio a Malfoy el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- les hablaré a los estudiantes esta semana y ustedes comenzarán la próxima, entendido!- los ocho jóvenes asintieron- bien, pueden irse.

-algo no esta bien Hermione  
- lo se, solo tenemos media semana para preparar las clases de quinto...  
- no, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a Malfoy dándole clases a Ginny  
- si! Eso no puede ser bueno, pero no hay de que preocuparse, digo claro que Malfoy va a ser un tirano pero no creo que su mando sobrepase los espantos e injusticias del profesor Snape  
- no es eso a lo que me refiero pero... no importa, vamos a la sala común, Ron nos espera- dijo Harry con un tono casi apagado  
-bueno no hace falta ir hasta allá!  
- ey!! Chicos!!- gritó Ron que jalaba por la mano derecha a su hermana menor  
- por que traes a Ginny así Ron  
- es que se lastimo, amor!! No la puedo dejar sola...  
- yo estoy bien Ron!!.-refunfuño la pelirroja haciendo que un mechón rebelde se deslizara en su rostro  
-que te pasó?- preguntó Harry quitándole dulce y gentilmente el mechón del rostro de la chica  
- calló...caliente...poción...brazo...-articuló Ginny, los ojos esmeraldas de Harry estaban fijos en ella  
- no deberías jalarla así, la pudiste lastimar máss...  
-pero si ese no es el brazo Hermi...  
-igual Ron...  
discutían los novios pero en la burbuja en la que estaban Harry y Ginny no se escuchaban esas discusiones, Ginny sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza  
_- no quiero sonrojarme_- pensaba Ginny_- pero no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos...-_un brillo de tras de Harry llamó su atención y movió su mirada hasta ese brillo para darse cuenta que era Malfoy, que ahora pasaba a su lado y la miraba fijamente, los dos involuntariamente sonrieron, otro mechón rebelde calló en el rostro de la Gryffindor  
-Ginny- dijo suavemente Harry mientras le quitaba nuevamente el mechón, esta vez rozando suavemente su rostro, automáticamente Ginny deja de ver a Draco y con una sonrisa soñadora mira a Harry- todo bien Ginny??  
- de maravilla!!- respondió ella con voz risueña

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&//  
-bueno pueden irse- concluyó el profesor Snape- Draco si quieres te cambio la casa  
- no profesor, no se preocupe, Malfoy y yo estaremos encantados de hacerles la vida imposible...ejem! ejem!... digo... enseñarles a esos chicos de Gryffindor- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa malévola  
- muy bien Zabini!  
Los dos Slytherin comenzaron su camino al comedor  
- por que dijiste eso, me pude haber librado de darle clases a...  
- a??  
- a los de Gryffindor  
- claro, claro, sabes que hubiera sido mejor, que los de Gryffindor le enseñaran a Gryffindor  
-a que te refieres??- preguntó Draco, Blaise solo se limitó a señalar a una chica y un chico que discutían y otros dos a su lado que se miraban fijamente a los ojos  
- estoy seguro que a Potter le encantaría darle clases privadas a Ginny  
Draco la miró y vio como los ojos café de Ginny pasaban de Harry hacia él, sigue caminado no puede evitar mirarla y... sonreír??  
-_le estoy sonriendo, que linda me devuelve la sonrisa, que hermosa sonrisa  
tiene_- pensaba Draco perdido en la mirada de Ginny- _ah! Lo que daría por  
ser ese mechón para rozar delicadamente tu hermosa rostro... que rayos  
esta haciendo el estúpido de Potter...  
_Harry le quitó el mechón del rostro de Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja rompa el contacto visual con el rubio  
- maldito Potter!- murmuró Draco siguiendo de largo  
- disculpa no te escuche Draco, que dijiste??- Preguntó Blaise con una amplia sonrisa  
-nada, no dije nada!!


	3. Una Extraa amistad

**CAPITULO # 3  
UNA EXTRA–A AMISTAD**

-vamos a comer!!- sugirió Ginny  
- sí, vamos... y ustedes dos ya dejen de discutir!!- dijo casi gritando Harry  
-Harry!, Harry!!  
-ah?, Hola Liz!- saludo el moreno algo incomodo  
-vas al comedor?- preguntó la Ravenclaw tomándolo del brazo  
-em... si!... Ginny y yo...- explicó Harry pero no pudo continuar, al ver que Ginny estaba a muchos pasos de ellos caminando hacia el comedor  
-si??- preguntó Liz al ver alejarse a la pelirroja  
-nada, no importa, vamos...

-Hola Ginny... todo bien?- preguntó Anna al ver como su amiga se tiraba a su lado- no has comido nada en todo el día por favor come!!  
-odio a Harry y a su estúpida novia, y odio a Malfoy!!  
-Malfoy??... y este a que viene  
- siempre lo he odiado...  
-ya se, pero por que lo mencionas??  
-por nada- dijo vagamente Ginny mientras se servía ensalada de papas  
-hola chicas!!  
- Hola Ron, Mione, Harry- saludaba alegremente Anna  
Ginny sintió la mirada de Harry sobre ella, comenzó a sentirse algo afectada  
- con permiso- se disculpó ella poniéndose de pie  
- no has comido casi nada!!- reclamó Ron  
- comí lo suficiente!!- respondió ella enojada y salió del comedor, verdaderamente necesitaba aire, no creía poder soportar esa situación.  
La pelirroja se sentó a orillas del lago sumergida en sus pensamientos, sentía frío no había traído capa pero eso no le importaba. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y sintió como alguien le ponía una capa encima y se sentaba a su derecha, tiernamente le pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica secándole la lágrima. Ginny giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco.  
- que haces Malfoy??- preguntó Ginny con un tono apagado  
- te vas a congelar del frío- le susurró Draco dulcemente, Ginny solo encogió los hombros, hubo un hermosos silenció en el que Ginny lentamente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, el Slytherin comenzó a deslizar sus dedos a travez del cabello a Gryffindor. Parecía la escena perfecta (puro tiempo de momento kodak) solo que el único espectador estaba que ardía de la rabia.

- que te pasa Potter??, te están robando a tu fan favorita??- preguntó Blaise detrás de Harry  
- muérete Zabini!!  
- todo lo contrario, al parece el que se está muriendo aquí eres tú...  
- de que hablas??  
- ya pasaste de moda Potter, ya no le interesas a la pecosa y como puedes ver con tus cuatro ojos, ella es muy feliz al lado de Draco  
- ella detesta a Malfoy al igual que yo!!  
- bueno esa escena demuestra lo contrario  
Harry no lo soportó más y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Ginny y Draco.  
-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES MALFOY!!- gritó Harry tomando a Ginny por la mano izquierda  
-FIJATE EN LO QUE HACES IDIOTA!!, QUE LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO!!- gritó el rubio al ver la cara de dolor de Ginny, Harry la soltó lentamente  
- no te vuelvas acercar a ella Malfoy o la pagaras muy caro!!- amenazo el moreno tomando a Ginny por la cintura  
- tu crees que ella es tu juguete!!!, por que no te largas con tu novia y dejas a Ginny en paz!!  
- tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!!  
Ginny empezó a llora y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.  
- vez lo que haces idiota!!, aléjate de ella Malfoy, créeme que lo último que ella quiere es estar contigo!  
Blaise se paró al lado de Draco, Harry se dio media vuelta, estaba en desventaja.  
- sabes Potter eso no fue lo que ella me dijo anoche cuando la hacia mía una y otra y otra vez- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola- por que crees que terminó con su novio!  
Para Harry esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin y le dio varios puñetazos hasta que Blaise lo jaló por la túnica y lo tiró.  
-lárgate Potter!!!, sino te meterás en serios problemas- dijo Blaise amenazando al Gryffindor con la varita.  
Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia el castillo  
- no me piensas ayudar a levantarme- dijo un Draco adolorido con el labio partido y el rabillo del ojo sangrando, Blaise le tendió la mano  
- no entiendo... por que le dijiste eso a Potter- cuestiono el Slytherin algo molesto, Draco solo encogió los hombros- y si hubiera estado la pecosa aquí lo hubieses dicho igual??- Draco lo miró fríamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Ginny corrió hasta la sala común, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que subió directamente a su cuarto, se tiró en su cama y lloró desconsoladamente.

Harry estaba como alma que se lleva el diablo, corría fúrico a la sala común, había estudiantes allí pero no estaba Ginny. Subio hasta el cuarto de ella apunto de tocar la puerta para en seco al escuchar los sollozos de Ginny.  
- que estoy haciendo??- se preguntaba Harry para si mismo. Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la sala común en donde se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos.  
- todo bien Harry!!- preguntó Hermione al ver el rostro sombrío de su amigo.  
- si! Es solo que... estoy cansado, me voy a la cama- Harry no esperó respuesta de sus amigos y caminó hasta su habitación para luego tirarse en su cama.

al día siguiente

- no me has contado... que pasó contigo y Pansy ayer a la hora del almuerzo- dijo Blaise con su típica sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a Draco a su primera clase del día- bueno?... estoy esperando...- el rubio lo miró con una cara decepcionada, la sonrisa de su amigo desapareció- te acostaste con ella... pero desde el almuerzo no la e visto como hiciste para librarte de ella después de eso??  
- después de que lo hicimos la mande a volar... ella gritaba que la había engañado solo para acostarme con ella, yo le dije que ella se engaño sola, me dio una bofetada, me dijo que me odia y se largo- contó fríamente  
-muy bien!, creo que eso te da libertad para estar con la pecosa- dijo Blaise muy alegóricamente, entrando a clase de encantamiento — no lo crees??  
Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sr. Potter!! Diez puntos menos por no prestar atención a mi clase!!- Harry se sobresaltó, si no hubiera sido por el gritó de Mc Gonagall, Harry no se daba cuenta en donde estaba, ni que hacía- no se que lo tenga así pero le sugiero prestar atención si no quiere fracasar!!!  
- si profesora!! Lo siento!- se disculpó el chico  
La campana sonó dándole fin a la clase  
- valla que esa Liz te tiene pensando!!- dijo Ron burlescamente  
- ah? Quien??  
- umm Liz?  
-AH! SI! LIZ!!, mi novia!! Jeje claro!!!  
- todo bien Harry?  
-si! Mione de maravilla!!- contestó, pero su respuesta fue como si una bludger le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza.

_- Ginny!- dijo Harry suavemente mientras le quitaba nuevamente el mechón, solo que esta vez rozando suavemente su rostro. Automáticamente Ginny deja de mirar a Draco y con una sonrisa soñadora mira a Harry- todo bien Ginny?  
- de maravilla!- respondió ella con voz risueña_

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba absorto en el recuerdo  
- que tenemos ahora amor??- preguntó Ron

- herbología con Hufflepuff  
- y después??  
- el almuerzo  
- y luego??  
-Pociones con Slytherin  
La felicidad se acabó para Harry, las última palabras de su amiga lo habían hecho despertar

- Eso de ver de herbología para dar D.C.A.O. es algo desalentador- dijo algo resignada Ginny  
- si y ese profesor lo hace ver todo oscuro y tenebroso- dijo casi temblando Anna  
- tengo hambre!  
- claro, si no desayunaste!!  
- yo creó que tengo una tostada en la mochila- dijo Ginny deteniéndose mientras miraba en su mochila  
- sigue caminado Gin!- dijo Anna dejando atrás a su amiga  
- si... ya... voy... dijo Ginny sin mirar al frente dando unos cuantos pasos- ya... estoy...caminado...- por cada palabra que Ginny decía era un paso que daba- ya... casi... las... encuentro...- Plam!!!( no en verdad no fue como un plam fue como un) POP!!- Ginny se tropezó con alguien o mas bien ese alguien la vió venir y se puso frente a ella esperando a que se chocaran, Ginny a punto de caer es agarrada por la cintura  
- disculpa! No me fije- se disculpó la pelirroja mirando al suelo " esa colonia me es familiar, Draco??" Ginny alzó la mirada algo emocionada y lo vio sonriéndole  
-hola!- saludó Draco  
- pero... que te pasó en el ojo y en el labio??- preguntó ella algo desesperada al ver las heridas del rubio  
-nada- respondió rápidamente volteando la cara  
- lo siento!  
-por que??  
- por lo que pasó ayer con Harry- explicó ella mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, él solo encogió los hombros- te duele??- preguntó rozando con sus dedos los labios de Draco  
- no!- respondió el Slytherin dulcemente, estiró su mano y rozó suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Ginny hasta llegar a su mano, la levantó despacio hasta llevarla a la altura de sus labios y le dio un tierno beso- te duele??  
- no!- respondió ella algo sonrojada- Malfoy...  
- Draco!  
- ok, Draco voy tarde a clase de defensa- dijo Ginny con mas ganas de quedarse que de irse.  
- si, yo también!- dijo el bajando la mano de ella  
Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, ni uno solo se movía para irse.  
- ejem!!Draco!!...- dijo Blaise sacando a Ginny y Draco de su burbuja especial- nos debemos ir...  
- si, si, em... hasta luego Ginny...  
- si! Hasta luego Draco- se despidió Ginny comenzó a caminar aún sonrojada hasta su clase de defensa  
- lamento haberlos interrumpido pero se nos esta haciendo tarde  
- sabes Blaise si tu no hubieras interrumpido no se que hubiera pasado  
- valla! Así que de verdad te gusta la pecosa!!  
- no lo se!

- que te pasó???, por que demoraste tanto??- preguntó algo desesperada Anna. Ginny solo suspiró- a ver..., no me piensas decir??  
- me encontré con Draco en el camino- dijo ella algo nula  
- así que ahora es Draco... desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre??- preguntó la chica muy intrigada  
- ah?  
- como que ah?, acaso pensabas en voz alta!!  
- ?  
- que está pasando Ginny??- cuestiono Anna algo molesta  
- em... te lo cuento después...  
- pero...  
- después!!  
Al finalizar la clase Anna estaba que no aguantaba mas el silencio de su mejor amiga.  
- ya!!  
-no...  
- cuando??  
- cuando lleguemos al comedor!!- contestó Ginny algo exasperada, pero Anna no lo soportó más y agarró a su amiga del brazo y corrió hasta el comedor. Muchas miradas estaban extrañadas ante el comportamiento de las dos Gryffindor  
- al parecer tu novia tiene hambre!!- le dijo Blaise muy alegremente al rubio  
- cállate!!

- entonces que paso??- preguntó Anna muy emocionada  
- nada!  
- COMO QUE NADA!!!- gritó Anna llamando la atención de todos en el comedor, Ginny agacho la cabeza haciendo que Anna fuera el centro de atención- ji... ji... em...disculpen...la comida esta buena verdad...mm...deliciosa- dijo esto frotándose el estómago. El comedor volvió a su bullicio normal solo que ahora su habían confirmado que esa chica estaba loca- Ginny sal de la mesa...  
- ya pasó tu momento de humillación??  
- jajaja muy graciosa, habla!!!  
-nada es solo que Draco... digo Malfoy ha estado muy raro!  
- raro??... en que sentido???  
- ha estado algo amable conmigo...  
- enserio!! Y eso??  
- no lo se??... pero él me pidió que lo llamara Draco...  
- y tu de bien mandada lo hiciste!!  
- pero es que ...  
- es que???  
-nada- dijo la pelirroja acompañada de un suspiro  
-Ginny no me digas que te gusta Malfoy!!  
- em..- pensaba Ginny pero nota que su amiga comienza a negar con la cabeza y con un gesto de mano le pide que se calle- ah??... estas loca??...no te entiendo... mira no se, no se si me gusta Draco, esta bien!!- su amiga agacha la cabeza con cara de decepción y culpa.  
-te gusta Malfoy, Ginny??- preguntó una voz de tras de pelirroja.

- me muero de hambre!!- gritaba Ron por los pasillos, mientras el trío inseparable caminaba hacia el comedor.  
- cuando no?  
- dices que soy un hambriento, Mione??  
- pues...  
-pues??  
La pareja se detuvo en el camino, se miraban fijamente, Harry sabía que eso significaba que en unos segundos comenzarían a discutir DENUEVO!, así que ignoró a sus amigos y siguió su camino hacia el comedor.  
-MI NOVIA...MI!!! novia me llama hamBRIENTO!!!!- escuchaba el moreno los gritos despavoridos del pelirrojo. Una leve sonrisa apareció, no era exactamente por la pelea, sino mas bien por que desde la entrada había divisado a cierta pelirroja en la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercó muy emocionado, no quería que Ginny siguiera molesta con él.  
_- me voy a disculpar...y...que mas puedo hacer??... —_ pensaba el buscador mientras se acercaba donde estaba sentada la chica.  
_- te preocupas tanto por ella??- le preguntaba una voz en su interior a Harry  
-solo lo norma, es mi amiga!- le contestaba Harry a la voz  
-claro tu "amiga"  
_- basta!!- dijo Harry, ya había llegado a su destino  
-Ginny no me digas que te gusta Malfoy??- oyó Harry decir Anna a Ginny  
- em…ah??… estas loca??… no te entiendo- decía Ginny, Harry vio los esfuerzos fallidos de Anna para que su amiga no contestara su pregunta. El corazón del moreno latía aceleradamente- mira no se!.. no se si me gusta Draco, esta bien!!  
A Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco, no podía creer lo que Ginny, su Ginny acababa de decir_. "mi Ginny?, es que acaso me gusta??, pero ahora ella gusta de Malfoy!!"_ los pensamientos lo tenían mareado no sabía que hacer, tenía ganas de huir de allí o buscar un gira tiempos y quedarse en la pelea de Hermione y Ron.  
- Te gusta Malfoy, Ginny??- fueron las palabras que le salieron de su boca _"yo por que pregunto eso, lo último que quiero saber es si a ella le gusta o no, por favor que diga que no!!"  
_- eso no es de tu incumbencia!- respondió la pelirroja mordazmente, se puso de pie y salió del comedor  
- en toda la semana no la he visto comer nada!, gracias Harry!!- dijo Anna muy enojada- si le pasa algo es tu culpa, déjala en paz y vete con tu novia- Anna se puso de pie, miró a Harry fijamente, el cual estaba estupefacto ante la reacción de las dos chicas, al ver que Harry no decía Anna optó por salir del comedor.  
- hola Anna!  
- hola Mione... hola Ron- saludo Anna rápidamente  
-Harry, que pasa?  
- si! Harry estas bien??  
- si me pagaran un sickle por cada vez que me preguntan eso...- dijo Harry muy molesto saliendo del comedor  
-y ahora que pasó??- preguntó Ron a su novia la cual solo encogió los   
hombros y sentó a comer.

- nos vemos en clases!!- dijo Draco rápidamente, Blaise ni se inmutó en preguntar, al ver a Ginny salir tan enojada , supuso que él iba tras ella.  
- ahora que le habrá hecho el idiota de Potter??- se preguntaba Draco mientras salía a los jardines en busca de Ginny- pero por que la busco??  
_- es inevitable!- le dijo una voz en su cabeza ( valla! Aquí todos escuchaban voces?)  
- a que te refieres??  
- te gusta!  
- que??!!!, a mi no me gusta ella  
- entonces por que la buscas??  
- por que me preocupa!... como amiga?  
- claro tú "amiga" ( ey! Yo creo que es la misma voz, no?)  
- cállate!! A mi no me puede gustar una_... Ginny_?-_ Draco quedó en otro mundo, la encontró en el campo de Quidittch acostada en al grama, estaba solo con el uniforme, su túnica estaba doblada a un lado.  
- hola!- saludó Ginny tratando de tapar el brillo del sol con su mano para ver mejor quien era  
- por que saludas así??, como sabías que era yo??  
-pero eres tú, no?- respondió Ginny sonriendo, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y se acostó junto a ella  
- y que hacemos aquí??- preguntó el Slytherin volteando su cabeza hacia ella  
- asolearnos!!- contestó ella tranquilamente  
- si?!, sabías que los rayos solares te producen mas pecas??  
-QUE??!!!!- gritó la pelirroja sentándose en la grama, el rubio muy sonreído hizo lo mismo.  
- pero por que te sientas, acuéstate, así no te podrás broncear!!  
- que? Quieres verme llena de pecas!!  
- pero si tu eres hermosa con pecas!!- dijo Draco dulcemente provocando que la Gryffindor se sonrojara " _que estoy diciendo??, será que de verdad me gusta?? Es que solo estar con ella me vuelvo una persona diferente..."_- que haces aquí, Ginny?- preguntó algo preocupado  
-nada!  
- ah!, así que esta es la parte en la que grito como tu amiga... COMO QUE NADA!!- dijo el Slytherin imitando la voz de Anna. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse lo que provocó que Draco se sonrojara _" que demonios me pasa?, por que me sonrojo??. Solo esta riendo pero... es una risa tan linda, es que ella es linda... ah!! Que estoy pensando??"  
_- no... bueno es que...estoy enojada con Harry- explicó Ginny lacónicamente agachando la cabeza, esas palabras ocasionaron una gran sonrisa a Draco, definitivamente oír eso lo estaba haciendo feliz. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza lentamente, Draco borró su sonrisa para que ella no se diera cuenta- es solo que... bueno tu y todo Hogwarts saben que me gusta Harry- punzada inmediata y profundo para el corazón del Slytherin que de tener una cara amigable pasó a tener su normal expresión fría y vacía- bueno en verdad me gustaba, ya es tiempo pasado!- sonrisa nuevamente por parte del chico, aprovechaba que Ginny miraba al cielo- pero ahora anda muy raro y hace estas cosas que hacen que me enamore nuevamente de él- puñalada doble, la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente- pero... ya yo no quiero gustar de él, sabes? Ya no mas!!- Draco se sentía mareado sentía muchas emociones a la vez, eso era algo que nunca el había pasado, ella lo subió a una montaña rusa, con cada uno de sus comentarios eran subidas y bajadas- la verdad no se que hacer, necesito una señal!!!  
_- esta es tu oportunidad!!!- le dijo nuevamente la voz al rubio  
- de que hablas??  
- bésala!!  
- que??  
-BESALA!!_  
- sabes Draco, gracias!!  
-por??  
- por escucharme, jamás me hubiera imaginado poder hablar así contigo- Ginny se puso de pie, Draco hizo lo mismo- gracias Draco, eres...- _" la voy a besar"-_ un buen amigo- _"QUE??"-_ si!, jamás pensé decir esto pero de verdad que lo eres!!  
- em... de nada- contestó él algo decepcionado  
Ginny le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y recogió su túnica  
- hasta luego Draco!!  
-hasta… luego...- se despidió él viendo como se alejaba.

-Ginny!- gritó Anna al ver a su amiga entrar a la sala común- donde estabas??... te busqué por todas partes  
- estaba en el campo de Quidittch —explicó Ginny tranquilamente  
- ah! Ya!... bueno tenemos que ir a clases  
- si vamos... Anna!  
- si?  
- no vuelvas a preguntarme si me gusta Draco en un lugar público y menos si Harry estás detrás mío  
Anna solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Harry donde estaba??- preguntó Ron al ver llegar a su amigo al comedor- te fuiste sin decir nada  
- salí a buscar algo- dijo el moreno algo molesto  
- y lo encontraste??- preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie junto con su novio  
- no... y temo que alguien si lo halla hecho..- dijo ido viendo a Malfoy muy serio encontrarse con Zabini en la puerta del comedor- que clase tenemos ahora??  
-pociones- contestó Hermione sin entender la cara de enojo de Harry

- y que?? la encontraste??- preguntó Blaise al encontrarse con su amigo en la puerta del comedor  
- si- respondió algo apagado  
- y que paso??  
- estábamos bien y cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla, me dijo que era un buen amigo...  
- calma!, calma!!!- pidió Blaise negando con la cabeza- no entiendo dos cosas... primero- dijo enumerando con los dedos- la ibas a besar!!! Y dos... un buen amigo!!!... Malfoy siendo un buen amigo de un Weasly!!... esto es un sueño o en que dimensión desconocida estamos!!  
-Potter!!- fue lo único que respondió con odio Draco  
- si! …l también, no ... espera él que tiene que ver en esto??  
- no... allí viene- respondió Draco caminando hacia las mazmorras- él tiene la culpa de que no pueda estar con ella  
- ah! Es que quieres estar con ella...  
- si! Y tu lo sabías desde un principio   
-ah! Bueno yo te decía pero cada vez que te tocaba el tema, tú te enojabas... mira allí viene tu amiga- dijo Blaise señalando a Ginny que venía hacia ellos acompañada de Anna  
-hola Ginny- saludo efusivamente Blaise, la pelirroja se extraño de semejante saludo- yo soy Blaise  
-yo soy Anna  
-hola Anna!!  
-hola Anna- saludó Draco algo apagado  
-Draco estas bien??- preguntó Ginny tiernamente   
Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos y vio como la Gryffindor se sonrojaba pero luego notó que ya no lo miraba a él sino a alguien detrás del él  
- es Potter!!- le susurró Blaise a su amigo  
- nos vamos, no te quiero causar mas problemas — dijo Draco con la misma voz apagada  
Ginny solo agachó la cabeza, esa situación la apenaba. Blaise caminó silenciosamente junto a Draco hacia la mazmorra sin entender por que el rubio había decidido solo irse.  
- hola chicas!!- saludaron la pareja al pasar junto a Ginny y Anna  
- hola!!- respondieron ellas a la vez  
- Ginny, puedo habla contigo??- preguntó Harry, sus amigos siguieron de largo Anna comenzó a caminar  
-debo ir a clases!- respondió Ginny mordazmente. Harry la tomó por el brazo  
- por favor?? Ginny! — pidio el moreno con una mirada tierna  
- que quieres??  
- disculparme contigo, por lo de ayer y hoy  
- con el que te deberías disculpar es con Draco, al él fue el que golpeaste...  
- eres novia de él??  
- QUE!!  
- lo eres??- preguntó Harry muy serio  
- no, solo es mi amigo...- respondió Ginny extrañada aún de la pregunta  
- ten cuidado, Ginny!  
-Harry, yo me se cuidar sola!!- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos  
- lo se!, ya se que no eres una niña y que puedes tener los amigos que quieras- dijo Harry dulcemente acercándose a ella- es solo que no quiero que te pase nada- dijo ya estando cara a cara con Ginny  
- nada me va a pasar- susurró Ginny tratando de no sonrojarse al tener a Harry tan cerca  
- eso espero!- dijo él dándole un beso en el rabillo del labio y moviéndolo lentamente a su boca  
-Harry...  
- Si!!  
- me tengo que ir!- dijo rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta del buscador se fue- _que me estas haciendo Harry??-_ se preguntaba Ginny mientras caminaba

- diez puntos menos por su tardanza Potter!! Y la próxima vez que quiera hablar a solas con la señorita Weasly no lo haga cuando tenga pociones- regaño Snape. Harry abrió los ojos como plato y Draco estaba que le hervía la sangre- Si! Lo vi en el pasillo, sin ninguna intención de venir a clases...  
- no era eso profesor!- se defendió el Gryffindor  
-cállese!! ... comiencen ya!  
-Harry que hacías con mi hermana??- preguntó Ron en susurros  
- solo hablábamos- respondió algo apenado

- solo hablaban Draco! Quita esa cara- decía Blaise tratando de calmar a su amigo que temblaba de la rabia  
- maldito Potter!!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el rubio, el cual miraba al Gryffindor como si mentalmente estuviera ahorcándolo. Harry miró a Draco, veía en sus ojos toda la ira que el rubio sentía y sonrió triunfante, lo cual enojo aún mas a Draco  
Harry decidió tentar su suerte, se levantó y fue al escritorio del profesor  
- profesor??- dijo Harry- me falta un pelo de salamandra   
- parezco tu empleado... ve a buscarlo- contestó groseramente Snape señalándole a Harry el gabinete que estaba junto a la mesa de Malfoy y Zabini.  
- si profesor!- respondió Harry muy alegre, camino igual de sonreído al gabinete y disimuló que buscaba algo- sabes Malfoy!- susurro Harry en un tono en el que solo Draco y Blaise escuchaban- espero que hallas disfrutado esa noche con Ginny... por que me voy a encargar de alejarla de ti y ese capricho que tiene contigo desaparezca- Harry tomó el pelo de salamandra que por cierto no le hacia falta y camino a su mesa con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.  
Draco no lo soportó mas, caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor  
- o me dejas ir o mato a Potter a golpes!!- dijo Draco rojo de la ira  
- me gustaría ver a Potter recibir una paliza pero no creo estar en la posición para asumir la responsabilidad, así que mejor vete- dijo Snape algo triste  
- me voy!! — le dijo el rubio a su amigo recogiendo sus cosas para luego salir de la mazmorra e irse a su sala común

Se tiró en su cama pero no lograba conciliar el sueño las palabras de Potter le daban vuelta en la cabeza, que tal si ya lo había puesto en su contra, Snape había dicho que los vio en el pasillo hablando a solas... y Ginny...Ginny estaba confundida con lo que sentía por Harry  
- jamás podré estar con ella — dijo Draco muy triste  
_- y por que??- le preguntó la voz en su cabeza  
- soy un Slytherin, ella una Gryffindor...  
- y que...  
- soy un Malfoy, ella una Weasly!!  
- eso lo sabías desde el principio y aún así te atreviste a mas con ellas..  
_- esto es tu culpa!!- gritó Draco  
_- jajajaja- reía la voz- mi culpa??  
- si! Te dije que solo era mi amiga y me dices que la bese!!  
- de donde proviene mi voz??  
- de mi cabeza??  
- bueno... yo solo digo lo que se!!  
- pero... de que hablas??- preguntó Draco, pero no escuchaba nada- ey!... ey!!...-_ _exclamaba Draco tocándose la cabeza como si golpeara una puerta- ahora te callas??, ahora que quiero que hables!!!-_ pero no escuchó mas nada- AGG!!! Estoy hablando solo, esto no puede ser, necesito aire- Draco tomó su capa y salió de su cuarto, había gente en la sala común, miró su reloj, la hora de la comida ya estaba finalizando.  
Draco no sabía muy bien hacia donde iba paró en el comedor a lo lejos vio a Ginny muy alegre riendo con algo que Potter había dicho, prefirió no estar allí y camino hacia los terrenos del castillo, vio a lo lejos el campo de Quidittch y sin pensarlo camino hacia allá, se acostó en la grama a mirar las estrellas, parecían pecas, inmediatamente pensó en Ginny, cerró los ojos para imaginarla mejor  
- es imposible asolearse con las estrellas- le dijo una voz a su lado, Draco automáticamente sonrío

- por que llegan tan tarde a comer??- le reprochaba Ron a su hermana y su amiga que llegaron corriendo al comedor- casi se quedan sin comer!!- Ron le llenó el plato a su hermano de todo lo que había en la mesa.  
- se nos fue el tiempo en al biblioteca- explicó Ginny comiendo un poco de todo lo que Ron le sirvió  
- bueno tienes el apetito de Ron y la mala maña de Mione, pareces hija de ellos- dijo Harry muy alegre  
- que mala maña mía?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño  
- pues el excesivo tiempo en la biblioteca!!- explicó el pelirrojo  
- te imaginas yo siendo hija de ustedes dos??, que locura!!, quien aguanta sus peleas!!- le dijo Ginny a Harry, los dos reían muy a gusto  
-yo no!!- respondió Harry provocando que la pelirroja riera aún más  
- ya pues!! Eso no nos hace gracia!!- dijo Ron muy serio  
- ay! Ya hermano que así serio me recuerdas a Snape!!  
- o a Malfoy- dijo Anna muy sonreída, a Harry se le borró la sonrisa de la cara  
- que le pasara??- preguntó Ron  
- a quién amor??  
- a Malfoy!!  
- por que??, que pasa con él- preguntó Ginny disimulando el interés  
- se fue de clase en cuidados! Y se fue de clases en pociones, no ha venido a cenar...- explico Ron a manera de cotilla.  
- de seguro esta con la novia muy ocupado- dijo Harry de lo mas tranquilo  
- ah! Si! …l anda con Parkinson, verdad?- preguntó Ron  
- si! Ellos son novios!- afirmó Hermione  
- voy a dar una vuelta- le susurró Ginny a su amiga- nos vemos en la sala común- Anna asintió- voy a la biblioteca, hasta luego- se excusó Ginny y salió rápidamente del comedor_- Harry tiene razón debe estar con la novia...aunque aquel día estaba en la biblioteca escondiéndose de ella...-_ Ginny iba caminando hacia el campo de Quidittch, sus pies ya estaban acostumbrados a ir por ese camino. Al llegar ve a cierto rubio acostado en la grama. Se acercó a él silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado.  
- es imposible asolearse con las estrellas- dijo Ginny, Draco automáticamente sonrío  
- las estrellas me recordaron a tus pecas y cerré los ojos para imaginarte mejor- respondió el rubio aún sin abrir los ojos, Ginny se sonrojó ante el comentario del Slytherin. Cuando Draco abrió los ojos vio a la pelirroja con la mirada fija en el suelo- pasa algo??, te molestó mi comentario??  
- no... es solo que fue muy lindo lo que acabas de decir- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a los ojos grises del rubio- Draco... -pero le colocó su dedo en los labios de la Gryffindor.  
- solo acuéstate y no digas nada...- dijo Draco dulcemente acostándose, Ginny hizo lo mismo  
- mira, si unes esas estrellas parecen una cara feliz- dijo Ginny señalando hacia las estrellas  
- am... yo creo que parecen un dragón...- señaló Draco  
- un que... un Draco??- dijo Ginny reída  
- ja ja muy graciosa, bueno esas estrellas que son miles parecen tus pecas!!  
- ey!!!  
- jaja solo es broma!!


	4. Viejos y Nuevos Noviazgos

**CAPITULO # 4  
VIEJOS Y NUEVOS NOVIAZGOS**

Harry no pudo evitar despertarse de mal humor, llevaba semanas peleándose con Liz y la relación con Ginny era cada vez más distante y ella estaba cada vez más con Malfoy. Ya hace dos semanas habían empezado a dar clases a los de quinto y cada vez que Ginny llegaba de una de esas clases, se le veía muy sonreída y contenta. Harry temía cada una de esas noches que Draco le hubiese pedido a Ginny que fuera su novia  
_- esta noche le toca clases con él nuevamente_- pensó el moreno con un peor humor  
- Harry te encuentras bien??- preguntó Hermione (oye no es por nada pero de verdad que le preguntan eso bastantes veces ah?)  
- si- respondió Harry de mala gana  
- te falta comer!!- dijo Ginny muy alegre  
- eso es lo que te tiene a ti tan feliz!- dijo Harry lo mas grosero que pudo  
- Weasly! Espero que hallas hecho tu tarea- dijo Draco muy sonreído  
- por que no te largas Malfoy!!- gritó Harry  
- Harry cálmate, el lo dijo de broma...- explico Ron, el buscador quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de su amigo, lo que hizo que el rubio sonriera aún mas- ellos son amigos, él no lo decía despectivamente, verdad?  
- Ron tiene razón- afirmo el Slytherin  
- Y TU ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO!!!  
- Harry... no hace falta gritar...además Ron y yo pensamos que Ginny puede tener los amigos que ella quiera- explicó Hermione calmadamente- además Draco no le ha hecho nada a Ginny para oponernos...  
-QUE TAL TODOS LOS AñOS DE INSULTOS!!!  
- yo ya me disculpe por eso...ellos aceptaron mis disculpas, tu no estabas ese día, si mal no recuerdo, estabas con tu novia!!- explicó Draco alegremente  
-muérete Malfoy!!  
- sabes Harry? no es muy amable de tu parte tratarlo así- dijo Ginny enojada. Tomó a Draco de la mano y salieron juntos del comedor  
Harry estaba que explotaba de la rabia, estaba muy enojado con sus amigos por permitir la amistad de Ginny y Malfoy... y estaba enojado con la pelirroja por ser amiga del Slytherin. El moreno salió del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, se pasó todo el día apartado de sus amigos. A la hora de la cena Ron quería hablarle pero Hermione le dijo que le diera tiempo u espacio para calmarse.

Harry salió del comedor, no tenía hambre, caminó por los terrenos de la escuela, cuando vio la hora decidió subir a dormir si es que conciliaba el sueño, igual ya era muy tarde y si lo veían le castigarían o quitarían puntos. Caminó por pasillos desérticos con la esperanza de no encontrarse a Filch o a la Sra. Norris, pero escuchó unas risas, una de ellas le era muy conocida, se acerco sigilosamente y se asomó con disimulo al pasillo para encontrarse con la peor escena que pudo haber visto.  
- vamos, Harry no se va a enterar... un besito, vamos Liz- le pedía un chico alto rubio de ojos verdes a la Ravenclaw, la cual estaba recostada a un muro y el chico la tenia tomada por la cintura- vamos si aún no se ha enterado que le estas poniendo los cuernos desde ayer...  
- jajaja... bueno un besito y ya Tommy que es tarde y si alguien nos ve, nos regaña...- el muchacho asintió efusivamente y besó a la chica, un besó lento que poco a poco se fue torno muy apasionado pero muuyyy apasionado.  
Harry iba a explotar, corrió hacia donde estaba su novia manoseándose y besándose con el chico, lo tomó por la túnica y lo lanzó al otro extremo del pasillo  
-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!!!  
- Harry cálmate...  
-como quieres que me calme si me entero que mi novia me esta engañando!!!!  
- ay! MIRA HARRY TU TE LO BUSCASTES Y SABES QUE ME ALEGRO QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA!!! YA ESTOY HARTA DE TUS MALAS CARAS, DE TUS GROSERÍAS Y TU AMARGAZON!!, ESTO SE ACABO!! NO TE SOPORTO MAS!!!- gritó Liz muy enojada, caminó hacia donde el chico y lo ayudo a levantarse- vámonos Tommy!!  
Harry estaba ido, camino sin saber hacia donde iba, al parecer sus pies si por que cuando reaccionó ya estaba frente a la dama gorda  
-valientes y leales!- dijo, la dama gorda se hizo a un lado, Harry entró aún con la mente desconectada de su cuerpo  
- Harry?, Harry!!!- grito alguien, Harry despertó de su trance, estaba parado en medio de la sala común solo que no había nadie excepto Ginny que estaba frente a él mirándolo algo extrañada. Harry se desplomó en un sillón, Ginny se sentó junto a él y Harry recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginny la cual se sobresalto un poco pero luego comenzó a deslizar sus dedos a través del cabello oscuro del chico tiernamente  
-Liz! — exclamó Harry, Ginny empezó a enojarse, no podía creer que estuviera con ella y pronunciara el nombre de su novia, ya estaba a punto de levantarse y tirar a Harry- me dejó!, me engaño con un tal Tommy y cuando le reclamé, me corto!!  
- oh! Harry! Lo siento!!- dijo Ginny lo mas sentida que pudo fingir.  
Harry levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos de Ginny  
- ella me dijo que últimamente he sido un grosero amargado... es cierto?  
-eh… Bueno Harry... es cierto- dijo ella algo apenada  
- lo siento!- se disculpó Harry bajando la mirada  
- no te tienes que disculpar conmigo...  
- si!, por que si fui grosero con ella no quiero ni pensar cuan grosero fui contigo...  
- ah! Pero por eso, no te preocupes, siempre seremos amigos!  
- espero que no por mucho tiempo- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y muy despacio se acercó a los labios de la pelirroja, al principió Ginny se sorprendió pero luego se dejó llevar por el beso de Harry que al principio fue tierno hasta que poco a poco se tornó mas y mas apasionado, Ginny se separó de Harry para tomar aire- no sabes hace cuanto he deseado poder besarte Ginny- dijo tomándola por la cintura y recostándola en el sillón, y muy despacio comienzo a besarle todo el rostro para luego bajar al cuello. Ginny estaba que se moría, alfin estaba con Harry y ahora sería su Harry por que Liz ya no se interpondría entre ellos. Harry se posó en sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, Ginny puso sus manos en la nuca de Harry y lo despeinaba mas y mas a medida que el beso se tornaba cada vez mas intenso, Harry se separo un poco de ella y la miró tiernamente- eres tan hermosa- Ginny se sonrojo, jamás pensó estar así con Harry y mucho menos imaginar que le diría todo lo que ella alguna vez deseo escuchar- soy yo... o tú tienes mas pecas??- preguntó el moreno acariciándole las mejillas  
- jeje, no eres tú, es que últimamente he estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol- explicó ella recordando todas las mañanas y tardes que pasaba con Draco en el campo de Quidittch  
- y eso??- preguntó él besándole las mejillas  
- ah! Es que Draco y yo...- Harry paró automáticamente de besarla  
-aja??- exclamó Harry mirándola intensamente a los ojos, al Ginny sentir el peso de la mirada de Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse- por que te sonrojas?  
- por que me miras así!!, eso me intimida un poco- explicó Ginny, Harry le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un corto beso- vamos a dormir... debes estar cansada después de dos horas con Malfoy y Zabini!!  
- la clase no son tann pesadas!!  
- bueno! Pero igual vamos a dormir!!- Harry se levantó tomando de la mano a la pelirroja y al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de ella se despidieron con un corto beso.  
Ginny estaba en las nubes, era feliz, alfin todo lo que había deseado se le acababa de hacer realidad y con esa felicidad se quedó dormida.

a la mañana siguiente

Draco despertó con un mal presentimiento, algo en ese día no iba a ser agradable, pero que podía ser si todo marchaba a la perfección, Ginny estaba a su lado, se llevaban muy bien, Ron y Hermione estaban de acuerdo con la amistad del rubio y la pelirroja y Harry parecía estar pasando las peores semanas de su vida, Si! A Draco no le podía estar hiendo mejor.  
Draco se arregló, bajó con Blaise al comedor, desayunó pero no vio a Ginny así que decidió preguntarle a Ron si ella estaba bien  
- Hola Draco- saludó Hermione  
- hola!, em... saben...  
- en el campo de Quidittch!- respondió Ron a la pregunta que aún no había hecho -Draco si ves a Harry dile que lo estamos esperando.  
- ok! Gracias!!- fue lo último que dijo Draco antes de comenzar a caminar con pasos apresurados hacia el campo, al llegar, escuchó la risa de Ginny, él no pudo evitar sonreír, la risa era muy contagiosa, camina hacia donde proviene la risa de Ginny  
- ya Harry!!, jajaja YA!!!  
- yo se que te gustan las cosquillas!!  
- jajaja, YA!! YA!!, jajajaa  
Draco estaba rojo de la ira al ver a Harry sobre Ginny haciéndole cosquillas  
-ok, ya, ya no te hago mas cosquillas- dijo Harry algo agitado de tanto reír- que tal si en vez de hacerte cosquillas... te...  
- me??...  
- te beso!!- dijo seductoramente el buscador, la comenzó a besar por el cuello y lentamente subió hasta sus labios, cuando el beso se torno apasionado Draco no lo soportó mas, por un momento pensó en agarrar a golpes a Harry como alguna vez él lo había hecho, pero después recordó lo triste que se había puesto Ginny, respiró hondo varias veces y caminó hacia ellos  
-Potter!!- dijo Draco haciendo que los dos Gryffindor se asustaran, separándose, Draco ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie- Hermione y Ron dicen que te están esperando- dijo con la voz fría que hace mucho no usaba  
- ah! Si verdad!!, em... me tengo que ir- le dijo Harry a Ginny se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso- hasta luego amor!  
- hasta luego!- dijo Ginny, permanecieron en silencio hasta que Harry ya se había perdido- AH!!! LO PUEDES CREER!!!-gritó Ginny emocionada  
- que tengo que creer??- preguntó Draco aún con la voz fría- que tú y Potter ya son novios??  
- em, bueno novios, novios, aún no!! pero pronto...  
- ah! Ya veo... y que mientras tanto que te bese y te acaricie todo lo que quiera!!  
- no... bueno...  
- y la novia??  
- ya terminaron!!  
- ah! Bueno que te valla bien con él, es lo que siempre habías deseado, no?  
-si! Pero no pareces contento...  
- no te preocupes por dentro salto de alegría- dijo Draco sarcásticamente- me voy!- se despidió ( si es que a eso se le puede llamar una despedida) y emprendió camino hacia el castillo

- que te pasa amigo??- preguntó Blaise al ver a Draco sentarse a su lado en clase de transformaciones  
- lo odio!!  
- bueno, no hace falta preguntar a quien, pero por que, si estas últimas semanas tu eres el que estaba bien y él era el que estaba mal!!  
- terminaron...  
-si??  
- y ahora esta con Ginny  
- no!!- exclamó Blaise incrédulo- pero... osea que Potter y Ginny ya son novios??  
- no  
- uff- suspiró aliviado Blaise- pero cual es el problema a que te refieres con que ahora esta con Ginny  
- a que lo encontré en el campo de Quidittch besándose y haciendo un par de cosas mas  
- y Ginny supongo que reboza de alegría- dijo Blaise muy enojado  
- lo odio!!- exclamó Draco con la mirada perdida  
- yo también hermano, yo también...

- y bien??  
- y bien que Anna...  
- Draco fue a buscarte al campo de Quidittch  
- yo se!  
- y los vio!!  
- si  
- y??  
- y no lucía muy contento... pero eso es porque él y Harry nunca se han llevado bien, ya veras que con el tiempo todo se arregla — dijo Ginny muy sonreída   
- no se, amiga, algo me dice que esto entre tú y Harry no va a terminar nada bien.  
- y ahora?? Que te crees la hermana de Trelawney o que??  
- ja ja muy graciosa!!

Las predicciones de Anna no se hicieron ver en los dos siguientes días, aunque Harry aún no le pedía a Ginny que fuera su novia, pero aún así pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, haciendo mínima casi nula la relación de amistad entre Draco y Ginny.

- eso es todo ya pueden irse...- finalizó la clase Draco- Ginny!!  
- hola!- saludó muy alegre la pelirroja- muy buena clase! De verdad que te va eso de profesor!!  
- aja! Como estas?, tiempo que no hablamos..  
- si verdad??, bueno yo estoy muy feliz!!  
- ya son novios??  
- bueno... aún no pero pronto...  
- ya veo!, em... te acompaño a la sala común  
- vale!- afirmó la Gryffindor, Draco recogió sus cosas- hasta luego Blaise!!  
-hasta luego Ginny!, nos vemos en la sala común...  
- si voy dentro de un rato- dijo Draco, Ginny lo tomó del brazo- vamos??- la pelirroja asintió  
- espero que les valla bien en el partido contra Hufflepuff- dijo Ginny mientras caminaban  
- si! Espero agarrar la snitch antes que tu ex novio...- dijo Draco muy alegre  
- ah! Si verdad que el es buscador! Bueno no será tan difícil, él se inclinó mucho a la izquierda cuando vuela muy rápido y eso ocasiona que no pueda alinear bien la escoba!!- explicó ella tranquilamente  
- ah! Si?, bueno gracias por el dato- dijo Draco pasándole el brazo por la cintura, Ginny hizó lo mismo  
- de nada... Harry!  
- que??  
- mira es Harry!!- dijo Ginny señalando hacia un pasillo, el Slytherin suspiró aliviado  
- por un momento pensé que me habías confundido!!  
- jajaj, eso nunca!!- dijo la pelirroja apretando tiernamente a Draco  
- mira esa no es Liz??  
- que??... vamos acercarnos para ver de que hablan!! 

-Harry!! Por favor- suplicaba la Ravenclaw  
- no Liz, tu terminaste conmigo, que te hace cambiar de opinión ahora??- Preguntó Harry muy molesto  
- es que... cometí un error, me tratabas muy mal!!... pero aún así no he dejado de quererte, Harry estos días sin ti han sido de lo peor... por favor, perdóname!!... o es que ya no me quieres??  
-claro que te quiero, pero me dolió mucho lo que me hiciste!!  
- no parecía, al día ya me habías remplazado con Ginny...  
- y tu me remplazaste aún estando juntos!! — gritó Harry  
- ya te dije que fue un error!!- explicó Liz llorando- Harry por favor!! Perdóname!!- la chica abrazó fuertemente al Gryffindor mojándole la túnica con lágrimas. Harry se entristeció al verla así y comenzó a pasar sus dedos a través del cabello  
- ya no llores Liz!!- le dijo tiernamente, levantándole la cara- te quiero, aún te quiero!!  
- entonces cual es el problema!! Te juro que no volverá a pasar!!- dijo la chica aún llorando, Harry sacó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas- te quiero mucho Harry!!  
- yo también Liz- dijo el moreno para luego besarla

Ginny trataba de aguantar las lágrimas pero después de verlos besándose no pudo más, salió corriendo, Draco fue tras ella, agradeciendo mentalmente a Potter por ser tan estúpido e imprudente.  
- Ginny- susurró Draco detrás de ella una vez la había alcanzado en el campo de Quidittch ( jo!! Corrieron bastante!!). Ginny se dio la vuelta y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo- ya, Gin... no vale la pena que llores así por él- Draco se apartó un poco de ella y con la mano le secó las lágrimas del rostro  
- como pudo hacerme esto!!!.-gritó la pelirroja muy enojada- Anna tenía razón... por que me miras así??  
- así como??  
- así, como embobado!!  
- es que no sabes lo hermosa que te ves así, toda roja, resalta mas tus pecas...- explicó Draco muy sonreído  
- no me parece gracioso- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos  
- ahora no te enojes conmigo!!  
- entonces deja de decir tonterías!!  
- es una tontería decir que eres hermosa?  
- si! Por que si fuera hermosa Harry no me habría hecho esto!!  
- Potter es un idiota!!  
- Draco... estoy cansada, me voy a la sala  
- te acompaño??  
- no, quiero estar sola...- dijo Ginny para luego abrazar a Draco  
- puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!! — le susurró tiernamente al oído  
- gracias!- contestó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches!!- se despidió  
- ay! Ginny!- exclamó Draco una vez que la Gryffindor se había ido

-Ginny!!- exclamó alegremente Harry al ver a la pelirroja entrar a la sala común  
- QUE!!- contestó ella molesta sin voltear a verlo  
- pasa algo??- preguntó el moreno preocupado  
- no se, dime tú, pasa algo??- preguntó Ginny igual de grosera  
- nada, que pasó, te fue mal con Malfoy... te hizo algo?? Por que si es así voy a su sala común a golpearlo!!  
- ay! No seas tan hipócrita!!- gritó Ginny muy enojada ( no se preocupen, la sala común esta vacía, con excepción de ellos dos por supuesto)  
- por que me hablas así Ginny, acaso dije o hice algo para molestarte??- cuestiono Harry acercándose a ella  
- de decir, si dijiste muchas cosas para molestarme y de hacer también!!!  
- no entiendo de que hablas?  
- solo digamos que vi y escuche tu conversación con Liz!!  
- oh!!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Harry  
- si! Oh... cuando pensabas decírmelo!!  
-Ginny...- dijo tomándola de las manos  
- no!!... suéltame!!  
- pero... Ginny no es lo que piensas- trató de explicar Harry (claro con el pregón clásico de los hombres cuando hacen una cagada)  
- volvieron??!!  
- eh...  
- son novios?!  
- aún no- respondió Harry con un hilo de voz  
- pero piensas volver con ella?- preguntó Ginny algo desesperada  
- no lo se! Ginny lo último que quería era lastimar... yo...  
- no te preocupes Harry, no voy a permitir que me lastimes, igual tu ya quedaste en el pasado- explicó Ginny cruzando de brazos  
- a que te refieres??  
- a que Draco y yo somos novios!!- explicó Ginny con una sonrisa fingida _"que rayos estoy diciendo"_ Harry abrió los ojos muy ampliamente  
- que?- preguntó calmadamente  
- así como lo oyes, Draco y yo somos novios, me lo acaba de pedir y yo gustosamente acepté!!  
Harry estaba que ardía de la rabia, era notorio ya que tenía la cara completamente roja y respiraba con dificultad, Ginny sonrío triunfante, sabía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir como él se lo hizo a ella  
-y... cuando me lo pensabas decir??- preguntó Harry aún fingiendo calma  
- ya te lo dije! Punto...sabes estoy algo agotada, me voy a dormir!!- dijo Ginny dando media vuelta y caminado hacia su dormitorio  
- maldito Malfoy!!- exclamó Harry apretando los puños


	5. El Plan de Ginny

**CAPITULO # 5  
EL PLAN DE GINNY**

-QUE HICISTES QUE?!!  
- no grites Anna!

- pero Ginny... bueno entiendo por que lo hiciste... Harry es un idiota pero...bueno no se ni que decirte  
- que metí la pata??  
- eso es obvio... y ya hablaste con Draco??  
- me acabo de levantar!!  
- cierto, cierto... y entonces que esperas para decírselo  
- es que... es que...hoy es el juego contra Hufflepuff y no quiero que juegue enojado  
- valla! Ni que fuera tu novio... un momento... ES TU "NOVIO"  
- ya te dije que no grites!  
- vale!, bueno termina de vestirte y bajemos a desayunar! 

- Harry no lo puedo creer!! Como pudiste volver con ella después de lo que te hizo??- preguntó Hermione incrédula  
-do opido do midmo!!- dijo Ron con la boca llena  
- aún no he vuelto con ella, además ella se disculpó!  
-y?  
- miren no me anden criticando, así como ustedes perdonaron a Malfoy, yo tengo derecho a perdonarla a ella!!  
- ya cálmate!!- pidió Ron- esa es tu vida y si eso es lo que tu querías bueno...  
- gracias!!- dijo Harry aún algo molesto  
- ella va quedar siendo una Slytherin!!- dijo Hermione  
- y él un Gryffindor!!- dijo Ron  
- de que hablan??- preguntó Harry confuso ante el comentario de la pareja  
- de Ginny y Draco — explicó Hermione tranquilamente señalando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Ginny hablando con Blaise.

- hola Blaise!! — saludó Ginny algo nerviosa  
- hola Gin... hola Anna!! — saludó el Slytherin alegremente  
- estas listo para el juego??- preguntó Anna  
- creo!  
- em... Blaise donde esta Draco, me urge hablar con él  
- se acostó tarde, por allí debe venir- explicó el chico  
-quien??- preguntó una voz fría tras ellos  
Ginny se sonrojó y empezó a temblar  
- hola Draco!- saludó Anna efusivamente, Ginny se dio la vuelta  
- hola Anna!... Ginny te sientes bien??, te ves algo pálida...- dijo Draco algo preocupado  
- em... si!, hola- saludó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- a Ginny le urge hablar contigo Draco- dijo Blaise con una amplia sonrisa  
- ah! Si?  
- nos vemos en el campo amigo!- se despidió Blaise   
- si, yo voy a desayunar, suerte!- dijo Anna  
- siéntate!- invitó Draco amablemente  
- no, mejor salgamos del comedor!  
- esta bien!- concordó el rubio dándole paso a Ginny

- solo digo que se ve feo, que hables con la boca llena amor...hola Anna  
- hola Mione!  
- pero es que si no hablo se me va al idea!!  
- pero Ron- reclamaba Hermione  
- donde está Ginny??- preguntó Harry  
- ella esta deseándole suerte a Draco- respondió Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa- y ese beso valla que le va a dar suerte- dijo apenas audible pero entendible para Harry el cual se levantó energéticamente de la mesa. 

- no te ves bien Ginny!!  
- es solo que estoy algo nerviosa  
- por que??  
- ayer... bueno Harry y yo discutimos y yo le dije algo que no tuve que haber dicho- comenzó a explicar Ginny lacónicamente- y...bueno... le dije que tu y yo somos novios!!!- Ginny agachó la cabeza, no quería ver a Draco enojado pero después de unos minutos de silencio prefirió subirla.  
Draco estaba nulo, no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado.  
- em... no creo haber entendido lo que acabas de decirme Ginny- dijo el rubio calmadamente- tu enojada, le dijiste anoche a Potter que tu y yo somos novios??- la pelirroja asintió- por que?... espera! … volvió con su novia??- ella asentio nuevamente- ya veo!, bueno no se que decirte...- a pesar de haber desmenuzado las palabras de Ginny, al parecer aún no se registraban en la cabeza del rubio.  
Ginny miraba a todas partes, como viendo hacia donde correr una vez que Draco explotara del enojo, pero vio a Harry saliendo del comedor, la vio, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.  
- Ginny yo...- pero no termino de hablar, Ginny lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó, Draco abrió los ojos ampliamente del asombro, los labios de ella eran tan suaves, tan jugosos... cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sintió una punzada en el corazón.  
-Harry??  
-ah?...hola Liz!- saludo Harry algo ido  
- te encuentras bien??- preguntó la chica preocupada, Harry solo asintió- entonces vamos al campo!  
- a que?  
- a buscar puestos para ver el partido!!  
- si, claro, vamos!- dijo Harry pasándole su brazo por los hombros de Liz. 

Ginny se separó lentamente de Draco  
- lo siento!- exclamó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta  
- Ginny!- llamó Draco tomándola del brazo  
- se que estas enojado conmigo, no debí haber dicho eso y mucho menos haberte...- pero Draco le puso un dedo en sus labios  
- no estoy enojado contigo... te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que sea, no?- Ginny asintió- si lo que sea es fingir que soy tu novio para darle celos a Potter, entonces lo haré!- finalizó quitando el dedo de los labios de su amiga  
- bueno... Harry y Liz aún no han vuelto, y Harry indeciso solo me hace sufrir mas...  
-y entonces cual es la idea??  
- ey! Draco... rápido que tienes que cambiarte!!- gritó uno de los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin  
- si ya voy!, caminemos y hablemos por favor!!- pidió el rubio  
- claro!- aceptó la Gryffindor caminando- bueno la idea es que me deje en paz, que se decida rápido por Liz, no quiero que siga jugando conmigo...- explicó algo melancólica  
- entiendo! Osea que delante él fingimos ser novios!  
- así es!  
- alfin llegaste, creí que nos quedaríamos sin buscador- dijo Blaise en la puerta del vestuario- vienes a desearnos suerte pecosa!!  
- ay! Blaise te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!!!  
- jajaja, esta bien, Draco entra a cambiarte...- ordenó el chico, el rubio entró inmediatamente- pecas tengo que hablar contigo!!  
- si me vuelves a decir otro apodo así me voy!!- advirtió Ginny muy enojada  
- jajaja, alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que cuando te enojas se te notan mas las pecas!!- dijo el Slytherin muy reído  
- si!- afirmó ella aún molesta- Draco me lo dijo, es de eso que me quieres hablar??  
-no, es de... bueno... em...  
-habla!!!  
- quiero invitar a salir a...  
- a..??... espera...no!!... jajajajjaaja...Anna??...- articuló Ginny aguantando la risa momentáneamente  
-si!- afirmó el chico casi en susurro  
Ginny estalló de la risa  
- Ginny deja de reírte... Ginny basta... PECOSA, PECOSA, PECOSA!!!!!- gritó Blaise para callarla  
- ya, ya... ya deje de reírme- dijo ella para que el guardian dejara de gritar- bueno y que quieres que haga??  
-no lo se!, es que aún no me atrevo a invitarla a salir  
-bueno que tal si vamos los cuatro a Hogsmead  
- mm... me parece perfecto!!  
- que es perfecto??, espero que no le estés tirando a la pecosa- dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa, Blaise estalló de la risa y Ginny ardía de la rabia  
-QUE NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ!!!  
- sabes que cuando te enojas...- empezó a decir Draco  
-SI!! YA LO SE, SE ME NOTAN MAS LAS PECAS!!!  
- no hace falta enojarse Ginny, es solo broma- dijo Blaise tratando de calmar a la Gryffindor  
- son insoportables me voy!!- Dijo Ginny muy enojada  
- Ginny espera!!- pidió Draco  
- no!, tendrás que alcanzarme!!- gritó ella mientras corría, sin darse cuenta corrió hacia el campo  
- Ginny... espera estas hiendo hacia el...- gritó Draco mientras que trataba de alcanzarla- Ginny!- llamó tomándola del brazo- campo!!  
Ginny miró a su alrededor, las gradas estaban llenas y ellos dos en el medio del campo, Ginny de la pena abrazó a Draco, apoyando su cara en el pecho del chico.  
-Ginny, saca la cabeza- pidió el rubio sonriendo, la chica negaba con la cabeza- Ginny...  
- no, me da pena- dijo apenas audible con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Draco  
- quien te manda a correr hacia acá!!  
- no me di cuenta!!  
- que pasa aquí??  
- nada Madame Hooch!, Ginny solo vino a desearme suerte!- mintió Draco, la pelirroja asintió aún sin sacar la cabeza  
- bien! Donde esta su equipo Malfoy??  
- allí viene- señaló Draco a su equipo que venía tras él, la profesora se fue- mira lo que haces pecosa!!  
- que no me llames así!!- dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada  
- bueno al menos ya sacaste la cabeza!!... — Ginny le sonrío- tu hermosa sonrisa no se compara con tus pecas  
- ya para!!  
- a si!, verdad que decir que algo tuyo es hermoso es una estupidez  
- bueno...  
- bueno dame mi beso y sube a las gradas- dijo Draco enseñándole la mejilla, Ginny le dio un beso. Un uyy!, oh!!!, ayy!!! Masivo se formó en las gradas- no, no, no te vallas a esconder de nuevo!!!  
- no quiero!!!- dijo Ginny enterrando su rostro nuevamente  
- Draco... tu escoba, toma!!- dijo Blaise, entregándole la escoba a Draco- que le pasa a pecas!!  
-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!- gritó Ginny aún oculta  
- ya!, ve Ginny, te subo a las gradas- dijo Draco tratando de apartar a Ginny- vamos te comportas como una niña!, ven es mas rápido que te lleve...  
- pero...  
- Madame Hosch esta enojada así que mejor apúrate- explicó Blaise  
- si, ya voy, vamos sube!!- ordenó Draco subiendo a su escoba, Ginny subió tras él y rodó su cintura con las manos- lista!!  
- si!- afirmó la Gryffindor, Draco se elevó y la llevó hacia donde estaban Anna, Herminio, Ron, Harry y Liz. Ginny bajó  
- está servida mi damisela!- dijo el rubio caballerosamente, la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa  
- Draco espera!!- gritó ella antes de que él se fuera- tu besó!!  
- em... claro!!- afirmó el Slytherin mirando a Harry, Draco acercó el cachete a Ginny la cual le voltio la cara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- gracias amor!  
- surte!- dijo Ginny sonrojada, Draco voló hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo  
- que fue eso Ginny??- preguntó Hermione algo sonreída  
-ah! Es que no lo saben, Ginny y Draco son novios- informó Anna con una   
sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- me lo imagine- fue lo único que dijo Ron, dejando a su mejor amigo en shock  
_- no puedo creer que Ron este de acuerdo con esto!!.-_ pensó Harry muy enojado  
- y es por ella que aún no volvemos??- le susurró Liz maliciosamente a Harry al oído 

Flash Back  
-----à después del beso que se dieron Harry y Liz en el pasillo ß----

-Liz! Ahora mismo no puedo volver contigo- dijo Harry algo melancólico  
- por que??, tu me quieres, yo te quiero!!  
- no es eso, es solo que siento algo muy fuerte por otra persona y ... no se, necesito tiempo para saber que siento realmente por ella...  
- quién es??... es Ginny verdad??  
- no importa quien es, solo te pido que si realmente me quieres, me des tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos  
- entiendo! Pero ni por un segundo creas que me voy apartar de ti, Harry, de ninguna manera permitiré que te olvides de mi...  
- esta bien!!- afirmó el moreno alegremente

Fin del Flash Back

- vamos!!, vamos Draco!!!- gritaba Ginny casi encima de las barandas  
- Ginny cuidado!! Te puedes caer!!- gritó Anna muy preocupada- ah!! Así se hace Blaise!!! Eres el mejor guardián de Hogwarts!!!  
- ey!! Que pasa!!- reclamó Ron  
- no me dejaste terminar Ron... con excepción de Ron Weasly!!!- terminó de gritar Anna, la gente a su alrededor dio pasos atrás como si la chica tuviera alguna enfermedad que no querían que se les pegara  
- vamos Draco!!- gritaron las dos Gryffindor de quinto- SI!!!!  
-DRACO MALFOY ATRAPA LA SNITCH!!!- comentó Seamus- SLYTHERIN GANA!!  
-SI!!!- gritaban Anna y Ginny saltando de la alegría   
- vamos a felicitarlos!- sugirió Anna, Ginny asintió y las dos corrieron entre la multitud hacia donde Draco y Blaise  
- ay! Pero quítense!!!- gritaba Ginny a la multitud de chicas que apiñaban a los jugadores- Zulliban!! Zulliban!! Donde esta Draco y Blaise!!  
El chico se abrió paso entre la marejada de gente y se acercó al oido de la pelirroja  
- en el vestuario, pero disimula que todas estas chicas matan por ponerle sus garras encima- le susurró  
- vamos!- le dijo Ginny a su amiga alejándola de la muchedumbre  
- a donde vamos??  
- a los vestuarios- le susurró, pero al llegar a los vestuarios ya habían alrededor de 20 chicas, gritando y llamando al buscador y al guardián.  
-Draco amor!!! Te estamos esperando!!!- gritó una chica de Hufflepuff  
- están esperando a Draco Malfoy??- preguntó Ginny, un 65 de las chicas asintió efusivamente, Ginny se puso frente a todas las chicas- PUES SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ, DRACO ES MI!! NOVIO!!! VÁYANSE!! — gritó enojada.  
Las chicas quedaron momentáneamente calladas y una a una se fueron insultando a la pelirroja, la única que quedó fue Anna que tenía la boca abierta del asombro  
- Ginny que te paso??, por que gritaste así- le preguntó Anna sin creer aún lo que había pasado  
- no lo se!- respondió confusa- creo que esto de ser novia de Draco me estas alterando un poco  
- valla! Y solo has pasado dos horas!- dijo Blaise saliendo del vestuario- que harás cuando lleven el mes, golpear a todas las chicas que se acerquen a él??  
- yo...  
- valla!! Pecas, si que eres celosa!!  
- no me llames así!!  
- así como??  
- pecas!  
- cómo??- preguntó el Slytherin fingiendo que no la escuchó  
- PECAS!!- gritó Ginny enojada provocando que Blaise estallara en risas  
- ya Blaise déjala!- ordenó Draco saliendo del vestuario  
- em! Bueno yo me retiro!!- anuncio el guardian  
- si! Yo también — dijo Anna alegremente  
- te acompaño?- preguntó Blaise, la chica asintió  
- que cosa con estos dos eh?- comentó Ginny viendo a los dos caminar a lo lejos  
- que te parece si nos vamos asolear!!!- sugirió Draco  
- esta bien!- afirmó la chica caminando hacia el campo  
- espera- pidió el rubio mientras se quitaba la capa y la estiraba en la grama del campo- ahora si puedes acostarte!  
- gracias!, jugaste muy bien al igual que Blaise!!  
- supongo que tu beso me dio suerte!  
- entonces te tendré que dar muchos para el juego contra Gryffindor!  
- acaso quieres que pierdan la copa??  
- no! solo quiero que tu agarres la snitch antes que Harry, pero que nosotros ganemos en puntos!!  
-ah! Claro el juego perfecto!!... yo ganándole a Potter y Gryffindor la copa!!  
-Draco?  
-Si?  
- te molesta lo del beso??- preguntó Ginny mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de Draco  
-eh! ... supongo que no!- respondió él cerrando los ojos 

Flash Back

- corre Blaise corre!!- le gritaba el rubio a su amigo- corre que esas locas nos alcanzan, vamos que ya estamos llegando!!  
- que...locas... esas... eh?- dijo Blaise con la respiración entrecortada una vez estaban en los vestuarios  
- si!- gritó el rubio desde las duchas  
- entonces, me vas a contar que pasó con la pecosa!!- gritó el guardian quitándose el uniforme  
-ah! Si!, pásame el shampoo!!  
- toma! Y no me cambies de tema!!- dijo Blaise entrando a las duchas  
- Ginny y yo somos novios!!  
-QUE!!!  
-auch!!  
- que pasó??  
- me calló shampoo en los ojos!!  
- eso no!!,que pasó entre tu y Ginny  
- gracias por preocuparte... eh!!  
- es solo shampoo Draco, échate agua!  
- ya!, termina de bañarte y te cuento!!- dijo Draco secándose  
- ya termine!!  
- ya??...si que te gustan los bochinches eh?  
- solo los tuyos amigo- dijo Blaise saliendo de las duchas  
- bueno al parecer Potter va a volver con la novia- comenzó a explicar mientras se ponía el pantalón  
- eso es obvio después de lo de anoche!!  
- si pero aún no lo hace, el punto es que Ginny le dijo de todo al cara rajada y le gritó que ella y yo somos novios  
- pero por que???  
- para hacerlo enojar...  
- ay! Ginny!!- exclamó Blaise sonriendo  
-Si! Y bueno ahora estamos fingiendo que somos novios para que él se aleje de ella y regrese de una vez por todas con su novia!!  
- y tu??  
- y yo que??  
- como estas con todo esto, por que mira que no es fácil!!  
- lo se!! es solo una actuación... supongo que por ahora lo puedo resistir...  
-claro hasta el momento en que no aguantes mas y le digas que la amas... TE AMO GINNY!!! MI QUERIDA PECOSA!!!- gritó Blaise burlescamente  
- cállate! Alguien te puede oír!, además no creo jamás decir eso!!  
- y por que no?  
- por que parecías un idiota gritando así y no me quiero ver así delante de ella...  
- jaja muy gracioso!!  
- igual ella solo me ve como su amigo...  
- después de todo lo que han pasado y de todo lo que pasarán va a llegar el punto en que ella te va a dejar de ver como solo un amigo!!  
- tu crees??  
- claro, solo aguanta hermano!!  
-PUES SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ, DRACO ES MI NOVIO!!!, VÁYANSE!!!  
- esa... es... Ginny...- articuló Draco sorprendido  
- cuidado, esa chica esta algo locas!!- sugirió Blaise saliendo del vestuario

Fin del Flash Back 

- Te quedaste dormido?? — preguntó Ginny al ver que su " novio" llevaba mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados  
- ah!... no!!- contestó él abriendo los ojos- es solo que_...- " solo eres su amigo"-_ tengo hambre  
- es cierto!! Tu no desayunaste!!- gritó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie- ven!!  
- a donde???- preguntó el chico recogiendo su túnica  
- tengo una idea!!, ven vamos!!- respondió tomándolo de la mano.

-----------------------------------

Hola!!

Bueno aunque no lo crean este fic lo escribi hace como 5 a;os atras lo publique en otra paguina pero hasta ahora pense en subirlo aca… asique para aquellas que hayan leido otro fic mio notaran la diferencia…. Ahhhh como todo era mas simple en aquellas epocas en que ese era mi primer fic…. En fin….

Espero sus reviews!!!

See ya!

Krispy-Sly


	6. La desicion de Ginny

**CAPITULO # 6  
LA DESICI"N DE GINNY  
**

- a donde vamos Ginny??  
- mira tu busca a Blaise, yo buscare a Anna y nos vemos en el campo en media hora- explicó la chica lacónicamente  
- esta bien!- aceptó el Slytherin poniéndose en marcha. Ginny corrió hasta su sala común y buscó desesperadamente a su amiga.  
- ven!, vámonos!!- exclamó la pelirroja jalando a su amiga por el brazo  
- auch! Me lastimas, a donde vamos??  
-Ginny puedo hablar contigo??- preguntó Harry evitando que las dos chicas salieran de la sala  
- no Harry estamos apuradas!!- contestó ella groseramente  
- pero Ginny...  
- ya te dije que estamos apuradas!!- gritó la pelirroja apartándolo de su camino  
- valla Ginny!! Que humor te traes!!- dijo Anna algo asustada  
- es que... es solo con él... se que me va a decir cosas que solo me van a confundir mas...  
- y por que estas confundida??  
- de que hablas??  
- acabas de decir que te va a confundir mas!! Por que estas confundida??  
-ah! Bueno... yo...  
- es por Draco verdad??- preguntó Anna con una enorme sonrisa  
- es solo que...besa tannn bien!!!!- dijo Ginny prácticamente derritiéndose  
- Gin!! Donde rayos estamos?!!- gritó la chica al darse cuenta que estaban paradas frente a un enorme cuadro de un frutero  
- en la cocina! - explicó ella tranquilamente haciéndole cosquillas a una pera - hola chicos!!- saludó efusivamente a los elfos domésticos los cuales recibieron a las chicas con reverencias- me podrían dar una bandeja con comida y un par de jarras de jugo de calabaza!!  
- Ginny... que?...cómo??...- articulaba Anna sin saber muy bien que preguntar  
- Fred y George me enseñaron la cocina hace dos años!!  
- aquí tiene señorita Ginny...- dijo un elfo entregándole junto con otro dos bandejas con toda clase de comidas y postres  
- gracias!!- tomando una bandeja y entregándole la otra a su amiga- adiós chicos!!  
- que estamos haciendo con toda esta comida, no me digas que es parte de tu plan... que vas hacer engordarte exageradamente para que Harry no se fije en ti??  
- jajaja muy graciosa!! No, Draco no desayuno por mi culpa así que los cuatro vamos a comer en el campo...  
- un picnic! Aja! Y por que no solo comen ustedes dos??  
- por que es mas divertido los cuatro!! Ah! Y mañana vamos a Hogsmead  
- los cuatro??  
- SIP!  
- que tramas Ginny??  
- de que hablas??  
- muchas salidas los cuatro juntos, no crees??  
- bueno el noviazgo tiene que verse real, no?  
-y Blaise y yo que tenemos que ver en esto?  
- te molesta que él esté??  
-No pero...  
-Pero...  
-Que tramas Ginny??  
-No hay nada que tramar, solo son salidas entre amigos!!  
-Aja!! Bueno tu y Draco son novios, yo y Blaise...  
-Si? Tu y Blaise...  
-Que tramas Ginny!!!!  
-Mira allí están los chicos!!  
-Que es todo eso pecosa??  
-Blaise!! No comiences!!... como Draco no desayuno y supongo que después del juego deben tener hambre...TARAN!!!  
-Valla pecas que buena idea!!- dijo Blaise quitándose la capa y acomodándola en el campo. Todos se sentaron para luego servir la comida  
-a que no adivinas que nos pasó camino acá??- dijo Draco muy sonreído, mientras que su mejor amigo se partia de la risa- nos encontramos a unas chicas de Hufflepuff...  
-ay! No!- exclamaron las chicas en unísono  
-ay! Si!!- exclamaron los dos Slytherin  
- me advirtieron de lo peligrosa que eres- explicó Draco- me recomendaron que me alejara de ti por que me ibas a botar como lo hiciste con el pobre de Andrew!!  
- para mi que esas chicas solo están dolidas por que le ganamos hoy!!  
- además de que quieren poner sus manos en Draco y nuestra querida Ginny se les adelantó!!- comentó Anna provocando que su amiga se pusiera mas roja que sus cabellos ( es posible eso??)  
- pecas estas bien??- preguntó Blaise al verla tan roja Ginny solo asintió 

-hola Liz, querías hablar conmigo??  
- hola Harry, que tal si vamos a caminar!!- sugirió la Ravenclaw muy contenta, Harry solo asintió, no estaba de humor pero necesitaba aire, no podía sacar a Ginny de su cabeza, recordó su risa, los pocos momentos que pasaron juntos y al final recordó los besos que le dio Malfoy y lo mal que lo trató cuando intentó hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba estar con ella, ver su sonrisa, tenerla cerca, sentir sus labios, escucharla hablar dulcemente, ver sus pecas y palpar sus lindos cabellos.  
-Harry me estas escuchando???- preguntó Liz molesta. El buscador despertó, no la había escuchado en lo absoluto  
- si! Claro que te estoy escuchando!!- mintió el moreno- que tal si vamos al campo...- la chica asintió y lo tomó de la mano muy sonreída  
- ay! No! mira quienes están allí Harry!!  
-Ginny?- murmuró Harry para luego correr hacia ella- Ginny!!

-Harry??- exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida  
-Potter lárgate ded aquí!!- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie junto con Blaise  
-No te metas Malfoy!!  
-En caso de que no te hallas enterado Ginny es mi novia así que si me meto!!  
-Acaso no entiendes que ella no quiere saber nada de ti!!lárgate con tu novia y déjala en paz!!  
-Cállate Zabini!!... Ginny por favor necesito hablar contigo!!-suplicó el moreno mirándola directamente a los ojos  
-Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo!!- gritó Anna muy enojada, Ginny se puso de pie- Ginny?  
-Esta bien Harry, vamos hablar- dijo la chica caminando hacia un poste alejado de sus amigos, Harry fue detrás de ella- a ver que quieres??  
- a ti!!, te quiero a ti... estoy completamente enamorado de ti!!  
- ay!! por favor!!, si acaso a pasado un día!!   
-anoche yo no volví con Liz por que estaba confundido, todo pasó muy rápido, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero ahora si lo se!! Te quiero Ginny!!!- la chica no sabía que decir, su corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte, acaso eso quería decir que ella también lo quería??  
- que te hace estar ahora seguro de que me quieres??  
- no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, con solo escuchar tu nombre el corazón se me acelera, con solo recordar tu risa o tu rostro me siento feliz y estando a tu lado... yo realmente era feliz, era libre de ser yo, tu conoces toda mi vida, todos mis problemas, has sido mi amiga cuando mas te necesitaba y ahora que se que a tu lado soy feliz no puedo, no quiero estar lejos de ti!!  
-Harry, yo... no se!!- dijo ella algo confundida, el moreno se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente, Ginny pudo sentir en sus labios todo lo que él había dicho, como los labios de Harry se unían perfectamente a los de ella, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sentía que una vez que tenía los labios de él en los suyos no quería que se alejasen jamás.  
-lo sentiste??- preguntó Harry separando sus labios lentamente de los de ella. Ginny asintió aún con los ojos cerrados- aún no sabes??  
- si! Ya se!- exclamó ella con un hilo de voz- pero no quiero volver a lo mismo de antes...  
- fue un error de mi parte alargar las cosas y dejarme confundir... Virginia quieres ser mi novia??- Ginny tragó seco, había deseado escuchar esas palabras desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora que las tenía no estaba segura de querer aceptar- Liz quedó en el pasado amor!!, quiero que tu seas mi presente y mi futuro!!- a la chica se le salió una lágrima junto con una enorme sonrisa  
-si! Harry si quiero se tu novia!!- aceptó casi gritando, Harry la abrazó  
fuertemente para luego besarla 

- Crees que le haga caso??  
- no lo se Anna, solo espero que no!!  
- calma amigo, todo va a salir bien!!... o tal vez no!!... se están abrazando??  
- parece que están mas que abrazándose!!... mira allí vienen... tomados de la mano???- cuestionó Anna frunciendo el ceño. Draco se puso de pie  
- Draco no vallas hacer nada estúpido como golpear a Potter o... a Ginny  
- yo no le pego a las mujeres!!!- dijo él rojo de ira, al ver que la pareja ya estaba cerca, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo  
- Draco espera!!- gritó Ginny corriendo tras él- Draco!!!  
- que??!!- contestó él enojado  
-estas enojado conmigo??  
-No se, debería??, acaso son novios??- la pelirroja asintió algo triste- como  
pudiste, después de lo que te hizo???  
-Pero es que...  
-Es que nada!!! Sabes Ginny he estado allí cada vez que me necesitas y  
cuando no me necesitabas también!! Te he visto sufrir por él!! Esta  
mañana estabas tan segura de que no querías estar con él, que rayos paso??  
-… me quiere y yo lo quiero... por favor Draco entiéndeme!!  
-He tratado de entenderte pero ya no más Ginny, cuando él vuelva hacerte  
otra trastada, desde ya te lo digo, no cuentes conmigo!!, ya no mas!!!  
- Pero...  
-No Ginny, o él o yo??  
-Lo siento Draco!  
-Bien, ya tomaste tu decisión...  
-vas a dejar de ser mi amigo??  
- no puedo seguir a tu lado de esta manera!!  
- de que manera??  
-Así!! Un día lo odias, otro día estas con él, un día eres mi "novia" y a las  
horas te haces novia de él... no puedo Ginny, no sabes cuanto me afecta  
eso!! No entiendes que te quiero!!  
- yo también te quiero eres mi mejor amigo!!  
- no Ginny, tu me quieres como amigo pero yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti!!... eso ya no importa, que seas feliz con Potter!! Adiós!- concluyó el Slytherin caminando hacia el castillo y dejando a Ginny en una inmensa confusión 

-Sabes Potter eres un idiota y en donde vuelvas hacer sufrir a la pecosa, te la veras conmigo!!  
- mira Zabini yo...  
- no me interesa escucharte!!, te ayudo a recoger las cosas Anna??  
- si por favor!!- afirmó la chica colocando lo que había quedado de comida en las bandejas- ya, eso es todo!! Bueno vámonos...  
Los dos caminaron a zancadas hacia el castillo, pasaron al lado de Ginny sin mirarla, lo cual entristeció de sobre manera a la pelirroja  
-Ginny, estas bien? — preguntó Harry a su lado, la chica lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. 

-Hola Draquito!!  
-Pansy, no estoy de humor!!- dijo el rubio subiendo rápidamente a su habitación- sal de aquí!!!, no entiendes que no estoy de humor!!- gritó tirándose a su cama  
- yo se de algo que te animará!!- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa coqueta, quitándose la túnica y acostándose sobre él- déjame consentirte!! En vista de que tu novia no sabe como hacerlo!!- le susurró al oído para luego besarle el cuello repetida veces  
_-Ginny!-_ pensó el chico algo ido por el placer- _no puedo! Pero ella nunca se va a enterar! Que me importa si se entera!! Maldito Potter!!!-_ fue lo último que pensó antes de comenzar a besar apasionadamente a su exnovia  
- PANSY SAL DE AQUÍ!!!- gritó Blaise entrando a la habitación- LARGATE!!!  
- que te pasa Blaise acaso tu también quieres?? — preguntó la chica aún encima de Draco  
- de que rayos hablas!! Yo no quiero nada de ti!!, LARGATE!!  
- bueno yo no estoy aquí por ti, estoy por Draco!!  
- si no te vas, te jalo por las greñas y te saco a la fuerza!!- amenazó el chico. Pansy se bajó de la cama, recogió su túnica y salió de la habitación- te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido!!  
- lo único estúpido que hice fue enamorarme de Ginny- dijo apenas audible Draco  
- eso quiere decir que no vamos a ir a Hogsmead mañana!!  
- lo siento, no fue mi intención arruinarte la cita!  
- no importa!! Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti??  
- nada al menos que consideres matar Potter??  
- aja! …. Bueno me voy a la biblioteca a preparar la clase del lunes- dijo Blaise recogiendo sus cosas  
- que clase??  
- la de pociones que le damos a quinto… recuerdas???  
- ay!! No….  
- bueno si no estas de ánimo yo la doy solo!  
- me parece buena idea….  
- bueno, nos vemos después- se despidió saliendo de la habitación- ah!! Y no hagas nada estúpido!!! 

- Ginny y yo somos novios!!- notificó Harry muy contento sus dos mejores amigos  
-y donde está ella??- preguntó Ron  
- en su habitación hablando con Anna  
- espera!! Harry ella no es novia de Draco???  
- Si! Mione tiene razón, ella y Draco son novios!!  
- pues ya no!!  
- pero… y Liz???- preguntó Hermione algo confundida  
- eso ya se acabó!  
- ay! Harry!!  
- que??  
- solo ten cuidado!! Mira que es mi hermana!!  
- lo se Ron!!  
- la mas chica!!  
- lo se!!  
- la única de la familia!!  
- me vez cara de que Ron…. No le va a pasar nada a tu hermana…. 

- Anna!! Estas enojada conmigo??  
- y como no he de estarlo, hasta cuando vas a seguir dejando ir a los buenos chicos por él??  
- ya no más por que ahora estoy con él!!  
- claro! Hasta que haga otra de sus trastadas!!  
- Anna!!  
- es la verdad Ginny pero bueno ese es tu problema no el mío!!…… Supongo que no iremos a Hogsmead mañana!!  
- eh…. Bueno…. Harry y yo si! Pero tu igual puedes ir con Blaise!!…. mira que lo de Hogsmead es por que él te quería invitar a salir pero no se atrevía!!  
- ENSERIO!!!- gritó emocionada la chica  
-SI!!  
- ay!! Rayos!! Me arruinaste la cita!! Estúpido Potter!!  
- suenas a Draco!!  
- si!! Y de ahora en adelante te voy a llamar pecosa!!  
- ni se te ocurra!…. pero igual sal con él!  
- no, me da pena! Que le voy a decir,Blaise vamos a Hogsmead tu y yo en vista de que nuestros amigos ya no están juntos!!  
- bueno…. No suena tan mal!!  
- jajaja muy graciosa!!… no, yo voy a dejar las cosas así!  
- Anna…. Te gusta Blaise??  
-A MI?? NO QUE TE SUCEDE???  
- Anna!!  
- bueno si!! Me gusta!!!  
- eres una tonta si lo dejas ir!!  
- es que… ya no es lo mismo sabes?? Ahora que tu y Draco no se van a llevar…  
- si lo se….

--------------------------------

Saludos a todas….

Espero sus reviews! Si es que alguien esta leyendo este fic….el cual es una transacción mientras espero a que Slasheaven deje de tener fallos tecnicos!!

En fin…

See ya!

Krispy-Sly


	7. No es lo mismo

**CAPITULO # 7  
NO ES LO MISMO  
**

Dos meses han pasado desde aquel sábado, Gryffindor le ganó a Ravenclaw. Fueron dos semanas de clases las que Blaise dio solo y en las siguientes Draco se incorporó pero sin determinar a Ginny.  
Harry estaba feliz, al principio los bochinches en todo Hogwarts eran insoportables pero con el pasar de los días, la gente se aburrió y los dejó en paz.  
Ginny no estaba del todo contenta, extrañaba infinitamente a Draco, a pesar de tener a Harry a su lado no se sentía feliz, su noviazgo con el chico que vivió le recordaba a los anteriores casi vacíos y sin sentido, pero con el hecho de que ya estaba con Harry era lo único que lo diferenciaba de los demás noviazgos y este pasó a ser un trabajo para ella en el cual trataba de mantener a Harry lo mas contento que podía, lo acompañaba a todas partes, le hacia barra en las practicas y partidos, le hacia compañía cuando él se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo sus deberes. En los dos meses que llevaban juntos lo que más le dolía a Ginny era que no había reído ni una sola vez.  
Blaise y Anna se veían juntos frecuentemente en la biblioteca y su amistad llegó a tal punto que….

-SOMOS NOVIOS!!!- le gritó Anna a su mejor amiga  
-ENSERIO!!, QUE BIEN!!  
- me lo pidió hoy en la biblioteca!! Ay! …l es tan lindo!!  
- me alegro amiga, de verdad que sí!!  
-Ginny?? que te pasa? Últimamente te e notado muy triste….  
-no es nada!!  
- estas segura??  
-sí!!  
- bueno entonces vamonos que no quiero llegar tarde a clases y no quiero que mi novio-profesor me quite puntos!!- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa recogiendo sus cosas, Ginny hizo lo mismo y juntas salieron de la habitación  
-hola amor!! A donde vas??  
- a las clases de pociones  
-ah! Verdad!! Bueno te voy a buscar después de las clases…. Te tengo una sorpresa!!  
- esta bien Harry!- afirmó la pelirroja dándole un corto beso para luego salir

- Cómo estas amigo??  
-bien!- contestó Draco algo aburrido  
- seguro??  
- Si!! Por que siempre me preguntas lo mismo cada vez que le vamos a dar clases a ellas??  
- por nada… adivina que??  
- que- contestó el rubio con el mismo tono aburrido  
- de verdad?? Que bien!! Felicidades!!  
- gracias!!, ay! Draco ella es increíble!!  
- si! Es una buena chica!!….. mira allí viene!  
- hola amor!!- saludó Anna alegóricamente dándole un tierno beso a su novio- hola Draco!!  
- hola Anna  
- Hola Blaise!!  
- Hola Ginny!  
- Hola Draco!- saludó la pelirroja esperanzada pero el chico se dio la vuelta y fingió que estaba leyendo unos apuntes. Anna y Blaise se alejaron de la escena- Draco! Hasta cuando vas a seguir enojado conmigo??  
- que quieres Ginny??  
- que me perdones!!  
- no tengo nada que perdonarte!!  
- Draco por favor!! Te necesito…..  
- que??  
- te necesito!!- repitió Ginny con un hilo de voz  
- no se para que si tienes a Potter!!- dijo Draco enojado alejándose de ella- vamos a comenzar la clase!!

- que pasó Gin??  
- nada! Es solo que me hace mucha falta…  
-Draco??- preguntó Anna, su amiga asintió- y Harry??  
- que tiene que ver el uno con el otro??  
- todo amiga, todo….  
Ginny no pudo evitar meditar las palabras de su mejor amiga, no entendía a que se refería con eso… quería mucho a Harry al fin estaban juntos pero en el fondo no dejaba de pensar en Draco  
- Claro que pienso en él si era mi mejor amigo- pensó Ginny  
- estas segura que lo quieres solo como amigo??- le cuestionó una voz en su interior ( ey! Hace mucho que no aparecía esta voz verdad??)  
- claro!! Por eso lo necesito, para hablar con él, reír, asolearnos!!- contestó mentalmente Ginny con una amplia sonrisa  
- y Harry??  
-a Harry ya lo tengo, lo quiero muchisimo!!  
-y por que no hablas y ríes y te asoleas con él??  
- por que no es lo mismo!!…. a Harry no le llama la atención eso de asolearse  
- y hablar??  
- pues claro que hablamos!!  
-y reír??  
- yo río- contestó no muy segura de su respuesta  
- estas segura??… Estas segura de a quien quieres como amigo y de quien estas enamorada??  
- yo….- articulo para luego mirar a Draco a los ojos y recordar los grandes momentos que pasaron juntos  
- y Harry??- le preguntó la voz. Ginny automáticamente entristeció

Flash Back  
- hola amor! Que haces??- le preguntó Harry dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ginny  
- un trabajo de historia de la magia!- respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa  
- que tal si paseamos un rato!!…. el trabajo lo terminas después….- sugirió el moreno, su novia asintió, tomó su capa y salieron agarrados de la mano  
- Cómo estuvo tu día??- preguntó Ginny para matar el silencio que había desde hace unos quince minutos  
- bien!- respondió él vagamente  
- bueno el mío…   
- Ginny, amor que tal si solo caminamos en silencio, te parece?  
- Claro….- respondió ella algo acongojada y sin mas nada que hacer miró al cielo bañado en estrellas- valla que hay muchas estrellas hoy!!- pensó en vista que no podía hablar- parecen lunares en el cielo o… "pecosa"- recordó como Draco y Blaise la llamaban y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Harry? Eres feliz??- preguntó rompiendo nuevamente el silencio  
- claro!!! Estas tu a mi lado!!- respondió pasándole su brazo por los hombros de ella  
- además de estar conmigo… todo lo demás esta bien??- preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en un banca, Harry hizo lo mismo  
- si todo esta bien!- contestó rápidamente para luego besarla apasionadamente, cuando sentía que le faltaba aire se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos- eres tan hermosa!!  
-"a verdad que decir que algo tuyo es hermoso es una estupidez"- recordó ella las palabras de Draco, otra amplia sonrisa se hizo aparecer  
- me alegro que tu también seas feliz!!- dijo Harry al ver la sonrisa de Ginny  
- eh…. Claro… que…. Soy….. Feliz- lo último lo dijo apenas audible, Harry no pareció notarlo ya que la abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello

Fin del Flash Back

otro Flash Back

- hola pecosa!!  
- Draco no me llames así!!  
- esta bien pero tu sabes que es de cariño verdad??  
- aja….  
- y que haces sólita en la biblioteca??  
- un trabajo de transformaciones!!  
-a ver…- exclamó Draco revisando el trabajo de su amiga- a, se de un libro que te va ayudar…. - dijo poniéndose de pie, fue a un estante no muy lejano y le trajo un pequeño libro- mira… aquí!! Página catorce!!  
- oh! Si!! Gracias!!- dijo contenta, minutos después ya había finalizado el trabajo- uff!! Me has adelantado un trabajo de horas!!  
- bueno ahora que terminaste que tal si vamos a nuestro lugar??  
- me parece una magnifica idea!!- respondió Ginny recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en su mochila  
- dame yo te la cargo!!  
- gracias!!  
Los dos caminaban muy reídos hacia el campo de Quidditch, comentando cosas que les habían pasado en el día o en la semana.  
- Sabes me encanta estar contigo!!- dijo Ginny abrazando a su mejor amigo. Al separarse pero aún muy cerca del uno con el otro. Draco la mira perdidamente a los ojos- que pasa??  
- nada!!  
- como que nada!  
- es que si lo digo vas a decir lo de siempre "ya deja de decir estupideces Draco"- imitó Draco la voz de ella  
- bueno si es eso entonces mejor no lo digas…. Además yo no sueno así!!  
- jajajaja claro que suenas así pecosa!  
-QUE NO ME DIGAS PECOSA!!- gritó ella algo molesta, Draco sonrío ampliamente- QUE??  
- nada! Solo admiraba tus pecas!!- dijo Draco con una sonrisa tierna. Ginny no puedo evitar sonreír y encontrar el comentario de su amigo gracioso  
- podemos dejar de hablar de mis pecas!- pidió ella aún sonreída  
- claro!! Hablemos de lo que tu quieras!!- dijo Draco pasándole la mano por los hombros de ella- a ver… bueno una pregunta, eres feliz??  
- es inevitable no ser feliz contigo!!  
- y eso??  
- es que… el estar contigo es como el remedio a todos mis males!!  
-y tu los míos!!- dijo él dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- quien hubiese pensado que un Weasly y un Malfoy se pudieran llevar tan bien!!!  
Los dos rieron amenamente.

Fin del Flash Back

- definitivamente no es lo mismo!- concluyó Ginny sus pensamientos

- me despido de Blaise y nos vamos!  
- eh… no! Harry me viene a buscar!  
- ah! Si! Esta en la puerta- dijo Anna de mal humor  
Ginny camino hacia él con una sonrisa fingida  
-hola!- saldó ella con un corto beso  
- nos vamos?  
- si claro!  
Después de varios minutos de caminar por pasadizos, bajar escaleras y atravesar puertas, Ginny comenzó a preocuparse  
- Harry….a donde vamos?  
- ya llegamos!- dijo él abriendo una puerta- cierra los ojos- Ginny cerró los ojos y entro- ábrelos!- al abrir los ojos Ginny vio una especie de cueva con un inmenso lago, la luz de la luna que entraba por un agujero hacia que el agua se viera espectacular, en una esquina de la cueva había un amplio sofá, sobre él había un ramo de rosas- esas rosas son tuyas amor!- le susurró abrazándola por la espalda. Ginny se dio la vuelta y le dio un largo beso, para luego correr al sofá y tomar las rosas- que te parece el lugar??- preguntó acercándose a ella  
-ES HERMOSO!!!  
Harry se sentó, ella hizo lo mismo y se recostó sobre él  
- estas listo para el partido de mañana??  
- sí!  
- sabes….  
-Ginny!- exclamó Harry negando con la cabeza como diciéndole que no hablara. Ginny se entristeció un poco. Harry la abrazó fuertemente- te quiero mucho Ginny!- le susurró al oído para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello  
Esos besos eran como una anestesia para Ginny ya que siempre quedaba ida y esta vez se dejo llevar por la pasión de su novio que lentamente comenzó a recostarla en el sofá para luego desabotonarle la túnica y la camisa, lentamente bajó del cuello a sus pechos para luego volver a subir y posarse en los labios de la chica y besarla apasionadamente, rápidamente se quitó su túnica y camisa. Lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los muslos de Ginny hasta entrar a su falda.  
- Harry espera…- pidió Ginny algo agitada no sabía si de los nervios o la excitación, lo que sí sabía era que una voz en su interior le gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de Draco.  
- pasa algo Ginny??  
- es solo que…. Siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería con….  
- con??  
- con la persona que amo  
-aja?- cuestiono Harry sentándose  
- y ese no eres tu….  
Harry sintió como un enorme frío lo embargaba y le robaba toda su felicidad, era como si su novia se hubiera transformado en un dementor, no sabía que hacer o que decir.  
- regresemos a la sala común- dijo el moreno finalmente

TBC...

Sorry por la demora! Mil gracias por los reviews!!

Krispy


	8. Draco VS Harry

Ya esta aquí el último capitulo... espero que les guste a todas...fue un placer escribir este fan fic y a sido mucho mas divertido con sus revews!!GRACIAS POR TODOS LO QUE ME ESCRIBIERON!! MUY LINDAS!! NO SE VUELVAN LOCAS!!...Y POR FAVOR A IGNORAR VOCES EXTRAÑAS!! ;) 

**CAPITULO # 8**

DRACO VS HARRY  


-Una pregunta Anna... por que estas vestida toda de verde y que haces con esa bufanda de Slytherin???  
- la bufanda es de Blaise... y estoy de verde por que quiero apoyar a mi novio al 100!!  
- ah ya!... te das cuenta de que hoy juegan contra Gryffindor no?  
-aja!- exclamó despreocupada la chica amarrándose el cabello con un listón VERDE!!!  
- y que si tu bajas así, eso sería considerado como una traición!!!  
- rayos!! Tienes razón... que hago??  
- vístete como una Gryffindor solo que ponte la bufanda de Blaise!!  
- buena idea!! Gracias!!- dijo Anna cambiándose rápidamente- y que piensas hacer con Draco...  
- que puedo hacer??  
- habla con él, dile lo que sientes!!  
- si, tienes razón... ahora mismo voy hablar con él!!- Ginny salió rápidamente de su habitación y corrió al comedor pero él no estaba así que decidió correr hacia los vestidores, lo vio estaba en la puerta hablando con Blaise.  
- Draco!! Necesito hablar contigo!!  
- no tengo tiempo Ginny!!- dijo muy molesto, caminando hacia el campo de Quidittch.  
- síguelo!!- le recomendó Blaise con una amplia sonrisa. Ginny asintió y corrió tras él, al alcanzarlo se dio cuenta que estaba nuevamente en el centro del campo con todas la gradas llenas de estudiantes  
-Draco!  
-que??  
-podemos hablar... en otra parte??- pidió ella mirando a su alrededor  
-no! lo que me quieres decir dilo aquí y dilo rápido!!- respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ginny se puso tan roja como sus cabellos  
-ay! Tus pecas Ginny...- pensó él- no! no! no más de ella, ni de sus pecas!!  
-esta bien, si es aquí en donde debo decirlo, lo haré... Draco te quiero, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y el solo recordarte me anima a hacer lo que sea...  
-Ginny...  
- no, déjame terminar!- pidió ella muy decidida- mira no hay nadie como tu para hacerme reír, nadie como tu sabe tanto de mi, es increíble la tranquilidad que me da el estar contigo, el saber que me escuchas, hasta me haces olvidar todos mis miedos y penas- dijo mirando a su alrededor nuevamente- ya ves me tienes aquí frente a todo el mundo... solamente tu puedes entender lo que eso significa, Draco créeme... nadie como tu me ayuda en todo y me aparta del dolor... Draco yo realmente te quiero y no como amigo sino como la persona que quiero a mi lado como novio...  
Los dos equipos ya estaban listos, lo único que detenía el juego eran un rubio y una pelirroja en medio del campo  
-Sr. Malfoy!!- gritó Madame Hooch  
- lo siento Ginny pero... no te creo!- dijo el rubio subiendo a su escoba y alejándose de ella. Ginny corrió a las gradas con los ojos cargados de lágrimas que rápidamente fueron saliendo de sus ojos para recorrer sus mejillas.  
-como te fue??  
-nada bien Anna, no me creo- dijo la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas y soltando un largo suspiro de tristeza  
El partido de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin estaba en su punto... los dos guardianes eran excelentes, estaban 40 a 40, lo único que dependía el juego era de quien agarrara la Snitch  
- este partido es otra cosa mas que vas a perder Malfoy!!- gritó Harry volando a su lado- al igual que perdiste a Ginny!!  
-maldito-susurró Draco  
- que dijiste??  
- crees que me importa lo que tu digas?? Cuando vas a entender que ella no te quiere!!!  
-Y es que acaso piensas que te quiere a ti?? Jajajaja por favor!! Eres un  
perdedor... y créeme que después de atrapar la Snitch ella vera quien de  
verdad vale la pena y se olvidara para siempre de ti!!  
- mira allí esta tu exnovia saludándote- señaló Draco hacia las gradas en  
donde Liz le tiraba un beso a Harry el cual se sonrojo al ver a Liz- por que  
no te quedas con ella y dejas a Ginny en paz.  
-yo no estoy en este mundo para complacerte Malfoy!!- Harry abrió enormemente los ojos- y si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar hablando contigo!!!   
- y allí va Potter, al parecer vio la Snitch!!, Malfoy va tras él!!- comentaba Seamus  
- maldito Malfoy!! Como Ginny puede estar enamorada de ese idiota!! Pero...por que me sonrojé con el beso de Liz... bueno es mi exnovia...y de verdad que la quiero.. quería digo quería de verdad la quería!!  
-vamos a quien engañas!!-dijo la voz ( Nuestro personaje favorito del fic a hecho aparición ; )- te sigue gustando Liz!!  
- ah!!! No!! ahora tu no!! tengo una Snitch que atrapar y no tengo tiempo  
para estar discutiendo contigo!!!... y solo te diré que Yo AMO A GINNY!!  
-pero ella no a ti!! — respondió seriamente ( uy! Que cruel la voz!!, pobre Harry)  
-eso no es cierto!! Soy Harry!! Soy SU HARRY!! Ella me quiere, me escogió a mi!! Oíste!! ME ESCOGI" A MI!!!!  
-Harry esto del amor no es una competencia y Ginny no es un trofeo... tal vez lo que piensas no es realmente lo que sientes...  
- uff!! De que hablas??!!  
-ya lo veras... ella tomara su decisión!!  
- ME ELIGI" A MI!!!!- gritó Harry realmente sulfurado aún volando hacia las Snitch  
-vamos Draco, vamos- susurraba Ginny muy nerviosa- vamos tu puedes...  
- están casi rozando el piso los dos!!!... — "ME ELIGI" A MI"- OH! NO!! se cayeron pero... SI!! SI!!, HARRY POTTER ATRAP" LA SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR GANA!!!!!  
Ginny corrió , corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, al llegar al campo ve a Draco de rodillas muy decepcionado y a Harry a unos pasos de él mostrando la Snitch; al ver a Ginny, Harry bajó la mano y la miró sonreído y Draco se pone de pie y la mira tristemente. Ginny los mira a los dos, el Slytherin se da la vuelta para irse.  
-Draco!!- gritó Ginny, el rubio se da la vuelta para toparse con un fuerte abrazo de parte de ella- te escojo a ti Draco Malfoy... es algo que tuve que haber hecho desde el principio- le dijo tiernamente al oído  
Draco se separó un poco de ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos  
- esa es tu decisión final??- preguntó fríamente  
-si!  
- por que mira Ginny que si...- pero ella no lo dejó terminar de hablar, lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó  
Los dos podían sentir chipas en sus labios y como sus labios se sincronizaban perfectamente haciendo el beso algo armonioso y dulce.  
- te quiero mucho pecosa... disculpa... Ginny!  
-no! dime pecosa y dime lo hermosa que soy y dime todo lo que no deje que me dijeras o hicieras...  
Harry ardía de la rabia, a pesar de que gracias a él ganaron la copa, en el fondo se sentía como un perdedor, se sentía triste y decepcionado. Nadie se movía en las gradas, todos estaban expectantes a la escena, o esperaban a que Harry le cayera a golpes a Draco, o esperaban a que Draco hiciera algo frío y calculador, típico de él.   
-ok...- afirmó el Slytherin- en ese caso... TE AMO GINNY!!! MI QUERIDA PECOSA!!!- gritó y debido al silencio sepulcral su grito resonó en cada uno de los oídos de todos los alumnos y profesores presentes.  
Ginny estaba roja como un tomate pero con pena y todo lo besó, las gradas estallaron en gritos y aplausos con excepción de las fanes de Draco que se habían dado cuenta de que la pelirroja le había robado a su amado, las chicas de Hufflepuff estallaron en maldiciones e insultos ya que aún estaban resentidas al igual que muchas otras que no les caída bien Ginny y unos cuantos de Gryffindor que no aceptaban para nada la relación.  
Anna corrió hacia su amiga al igual que Blaise. La multitud de Gryffindor bajó a celebrar con su equipo el triunfo, al igual que cierta chica de Ravenclaw.  
- perdimos amigo!!- dijo Blaise algo triste  
-pero lo que gané es mucho mejor que la copa!!- dijo Draco pasando su mano por los hombros de Ginny, Blaise hizo lo mismo con Anna y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los vestidores  
- ey! Draco te robaste mi línea y déjame decirte que te viste tan estúpido como yo!!- dijo Blaise muy sonreído  
- si tu línea me fue muuuuy útil!!- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-de que hablan??- preguntaron las dos Gryffindors a la vez  
- de lo mucho que las queremos!!- respondieron los dos Slytherin  
- sabes Draco pasó exactamente como te había dicho...  
-a que te refieres, amor??  
- a que le ganaste a "Potter" y Gryffindor ganó la copa!!- comentó Ginny alegóricamente  
-jajajja si de una forma algo diferente pero si! Definitivamente fue el juego perfecto  
Ginny miró hacia atrás y vio a Harry abrazado de Liz gritando con la gente de Gryffindor alzando la copa de Quidittch. La pelirroja rodeó a Draco con sus manos y lo acercó a ella.  
-mucho mejor!!- pensó ella muy unida a Draco- ahora si estoy en el camino correcto!!- pensó aliviada dando un corto suspiro.

**FIN!!!**

BUENO YA!! LO TERMINE!! GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES LES HALLAN GUSTADO!!! ESPERO QUE EL FINAL SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO... YA QUE MUCHAS QUERIAN QUE ELLA QUEDARA CON DRACO!! SALUDO A TODAS ESPERO QUE LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO... CUALQUIER COSA, DEJEN REVEWS!!  
XOXO  
_see ya_  
_**Krispy!**_


End file.
